Spirit Powers, Light Sabers
by LilPsychoGirl
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Cross Over with Star Wars. The Spirit Detectives plus one girl are sent to the Star Wars universe to find a demon escapee. What have the Jedi gotten into? Before TPM, rated for language later on. Maybe pairings.
1. The New Mission

Bellamoura – Hey! I am reposting this story because my original story under a different user name was really, really bad. Hiei can you do the disclaimer please.

Hiei – Hn. Bellamoura does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Star Wars, because if she did she would have Obi-Wan, Kurama, and I wear little dog tags that say 'Property of Bellamoura.'

Bellamoura – Erm. . . that'll work. Oh quick notes, all of the YYH gang are 16, _italics_ equal either thoughts or talking psychically, **bolds** equal the language of the Makai, and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Gah! Why does toddler breath see the incessant need to call us in every 3 days or so!" A young teenage boy, with slicked-back black hair and brown-black eyes complained as they walked into an office. His name was Yuusuke Urameshi, leader of a group of Spirit Detectives. 

"Wow, detective, I didn't know you knew half of those words." A cold voice said, the voice belonging to a young-looking man with spiky black - white hair and crimson eyes. His name was Hiei, a fire demon and possessor of a Jagan Eye.

"Now, now, Hiei, that wasn't very nice." A warm and calm voice said through the air. The possessor of that voice was a young man with long red hair and emerald green eyes, his name being Shuuichi Minamino, known to the boys also as Kurama. He possessed the spirit of a plant-wielding kistune, collectively known as Youko.

"Yeah, what Kurama said!" A gruff voice said. That voice belonged to a guy who had Elvis-like orange hair, his name being Kazuma Kuwabara, but collectively revered to as Kuwabara.

"Hn." Hiei said, returning to his usual perch on the windowsill.

Just then, the large swivel chair behind the desk spun around, and in it sat a young toddler wearing a purple hat with a large "JR." On it. This was who Yuusuke commonly referred to as "toddler breath", "diaper breath", "binky boy", or Koenma.

"Why'd ya call us here, toddler breath?" Yuusuke asked, promptly sitting cross-legged on the floor of the room. Kurama sat in one of the armchairs, and Kuwabara sat down next to Yuusuke. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. Well, it appears that a demon has been able to escape to another galaxy."

"What does that have to do with us?" Kuwabara asked, stretching like a lazy cat.

"If you would let me finish, I would be able to tell you. Now, as I was saying, this demon is using a foreign technology to bring back dead demons or spirits. Our biggest fear is that he could bring back Toguro or Sensui." The group almost paled, it had taken them all they had to win the _first_ time, and if they came back . . .

"How are we going to stop them?" Kurama asked, regaining his composure fairly quickly.

"Ah, good question, Kurama. I have sent one of my associates to scan before you and gather information, in fact, she is here right now." As if a cue, the large double doors to the office opened, and in walked a young girl, looking no older than 16, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink skull and birds sleeveless hoodie. Her hair, a lovely crimson fading to black, was pulled back in a ponytail, and her azul eyes where outlined with emerald eyeliner. She walked up and sat on Koenma's desk, 'accidentally' pushing over a pile of papers.

"Gah! Chiyoko, these papers took forever to organize!" Koenma said, quickly picking up the papers.

"Oopsie," Chiyoko said, trying to look innocent and failing, miserably, causing Yuusuke to laugh. "Ah! You must be Yuusuke. I am Chiyoko, friends call me Yoko! Nice to meet you!" She said, extending a hand, which Yuusuke shook.

"Yes, I am, and these people are Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuuichi Minamino A.K.A. Kurama, and that is Hiei, the anti-social." Yuusuke said, pointing to each member in turn and receiving a 'hn' from Hiei.

"Wonderful! Now, if you would follow me." She said, walking down a hallway until she reached a room that looked like a space hangar, inside a large space ship. She walked into the ship, followed by the boys. She walked into the main hold, and handed out something that looked almost like a hair band, except with a bunch of blinking lights on it.

"There is so much information about this new universe that we made these so you could learn the basic information. By the time we reach our destination, all the downloading will be done." Chiyoko said, handing the devices out to the boys. She quickly walked to the cockpit, and input the information. The ship took off into space.

* * *

When they had reached there destination, Chiyoko woke up the boys. 

"Wow! What is this place!" Yuusuke asked looking out the window to the planet.

"This is Corousant, the entire planet is one gigantic city." Kurama replied. Chiyoko smiled.

"Yup! That's right! I already rented an apartment big enough for all of us, so everything is taken care of." Chiyoko said, piloting the ship down onto a waiting landing dock. She quickly rented a speeder and hopped into the driver's seat. "Well, are you slow pokes coming?" The boys jumped into the speeder and she drove off.

"I figure the best place to start looking would be in the local cantinas, all sorts of people come through there, even Jedi, I heard." Chiyoko said, carefully steering through the traffic.

"Yes! Video games here we come!" Yuusuke yelled. As he and Kuwabara talked about all the games there were, Chiyoko pulled into a parking dock in front of a cantina. She jumped out of the speeder, followed by the boys.

The group walked into the cantina, looking around at it, they realized it was quite similar to bars and arcades on Earth. Kuwabara and Yuusuke immediately went over to the video games, Hiei jumped up to a higher and quieter part of the cantina, and Kurama became the chick magnet that he was. Chiyoko walked over to the bar and ordered herself a drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, two people also walked into the bar. Both were dressed like Jedi, brown robes and white tunics and pants underneath. One looked old, with along gray beard and years of lines on his face. His name was Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master. Next to him stood a young man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's Jedi Apprentice. 

"Why are we here again Master?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around the cantina.

"Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the force, and he sent us to check on it." Qui-Gon replied, quickly disappearing into the crowd. Obi-Wan sighed and walked over to the bar, sitting a few seats down from Chiyoko.

'_Wow! A group of people in here are emminating a large amount of Force power."_ Obi-Wan thought, looking around. He saw Chiyoko, and thought, _'Woh! She is a strong Force Sensitive."_ Obi-Wan walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hello, my name is Obi-Wan. If I may ask, what's your name?" Obi-Wan asked. _'Oh man, that sounded like a pick-up line._

Chiyoko smiled. "My name's Chiyoko, friends call me Yoko," She lowered her voice slightly, "You are a Jedi apprentice, are you not?"

Obi-Wan gasped, "How did you know that!"

Chiyoko smirked. "You are dressed as a Jedi, yet you have the apprentice braid, therefore you must be an apprentice."

"Wow, very acute observation." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

While they were talking, someone snuck into the crowd, raising a blaster at Obi-Wan and Chiyoko. He fired off a blast, but it was blocked by Chiyoko's vibrodagger she had purchased before picking up the boys. Qui-Gon Jinn was quickly behind the assailant, and they dragged him out back. "Jedi business, go back to your drinks." Obi-Wan said before exiting. Chiyoko and Hiei followed, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Who sent you?" Obi-Wan asked, the assailant remaining silent.

"Why did you try to kill us?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice stern, yet still the assailant stayed quiet.

"Need help, Master Jedi?" Chiyoko asked, stepping out of the shadows. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan turned to face her.

"Hello, Yoko. You are welcome to try, but he won't talk." Obi-Wan said, getting a reproachful glare from Qui-Gon.

"**Stay away from me, spirit - human!" **The assailant growled.

"**Ah, so you are a demon. Now, you either tell me who sent you or when Koenma gets a hold of you I'll make sure you rot behind bars." **Chiyoko growled back.

Before anything more could be said, Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara came out carrying another assailant, tossing him next to the one the Jedi had.

"**If you work for Koenma, you know who sent us." **They both said, before dissolving into billows of smoke. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke frowned while Chiyoko almost gave a feral growl. She picked up a metal insignia that one of the demons left behind. It was of a large sword and scythe, with the letters K H carved into it.

Chiyoko handed the insignia to the two Jedi. "You should probably take this back, it's the only clue." She said.

"_Master, I think we should bring them with us."_ Obi-Wan said psychically to his master.

"_Why do you think that, Obi-Wan?"_

"_For one, Chiyoko's reaction time was even faster than mine, second, all of them seemed to understand the strange language they were speaking, and Chiyoko could even speak it!"_

"_Alright, Padawan, we will bring them with us."_ Qui-Gon said. "Would it be possible for you to accompany us to the Jedi Temple? The council will have some questions for you."

"Of course, Master Jedi." Kurama responded. They all went to their respective speeders, and left for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Bellamoura– So, what do you think? Please review, or Yukina will cry. 

Kuwabara – YUKINA!

Bellamoura – Oh god not again. . .

Yukina – Review? (Puppy Dog Eyes)


	2. Demon Assassins

When the group reached the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led the Spirit Detectives to the council chamber.

"If you would please wait out here with Obi-Wan, I will go speak with the council." Qui-Gon said, walking into the council chamber, leaving Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Chiyoko, and Obi-Wan standing in the hallway.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Kill Kuwabara?" Hiei asked, a mask of faux innocence on his face.

"No!" All of the others said, Obi-Wan going slightly pale at the thought.

"Hn, ruining all my fun." Hiei said, glaring at the opposite wall.

"Fun!" Obi-Wan asked, his face draining of any color.

"Don't worry, it's a Hiei thing." Yuusuke said, earning a brief but sufficient glare from Hiei.

"So, Obi-Wan, how long have you been training to be a Jedi?" Yuusuke asked, trying to break the awkward silence that settled over the room.

"For sixteen years, I was three when I came to the temple." Obi-Wan replied, glad that the silence had been broken.

"How long have you been training with Master Qui-Gon?" Chiyoko asked.

"Since I was seven years old." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hn. You should have started earlier." Hiei said before receiving a jab in the ribs, courtesy of Kurama.

"Shut the hell up, shrimp!" Kuwabara said, advancing on Hiei. Chiyoko sighed, and planted her foot on the opposite wall, the extent of her legs parallel to the floor, creating a block.

"Kuwabara, what would Yukina think?" Yuusuke asked, causing Kuwabara to stop, and start going all lovey-dovey.

Before the weirdness could go any further, the doors to the council chambers swung open, and out stepped Qui-Gon Jinn. "The council would like to see all of you."

* * *

The group walked into the council chamber, standing in the center. Yuusuke and Kuwabara openly eyed the Jedi Masters, Kurama discreetly observed the masters, Hiei just looked bored, and Chiyoko looked directly at the two masters at the front of the room, Master Windu and Master Yoda. The group bowed out of respect, except Hiei, who nodded his head.

"Master Qui-Gon tells us that you were in the club with his Padawan and him, is that correct?" Master Windu asked the group.

"Yes, Master, that is correct." Kurama replied, his voice remaining in its natural calm.

"All of you where in the club?" Another master, Master Gallia, asked.

"Hn."

"That would be a 'yes'." Yuusuke said, giving Hiei a 'don't be rude' glare.

"Which one of you was the one with Master Obi-Wan at the bar?" Another voice, belonging to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. The whole group pointed to Chiyoko, and she sighed.

"Gee thanks a lot guys." She mumbled under her breathe before facing the Masters.

"Your name, what is?" Master Yoda asked, poking Chiyoko in the left shoulder with his stick/staff thing.

"My name is Chiyoko, friends call me Yoko." She said, giving a quick bow. The members of the Jedi Council turned to each other, talking to each other through telekinesis. Chiyoko looked puzzled, but quickly covered it up.

"What are the names of your other companions?" Master Yaddle asked, looking to the others.

"My name is Yuusuke Urameshi." Again, more murmuring among the Council Masters.

"I am the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara!" Chiyoko and Yuusuke covered their faces with a hand, mumbling stuff like 'baka' and 'conceited brat'. The council started making small movements with their hands at each other.

"I am named Shuuichi Minamino, but I am commonly called Kurama." The movements became more exaggerated.

"Hn. Hiei Jaganshi."

At this the masters started talking excitedly and with wild hand movements, several times almost hitting Master Yoda. Master Yoda and Master Windu looked to the group.

"Discuss in private, we must. Wait outside, you will." Master Yoda said. The group, except for Obi-Wan, walked back outside, this time accompanied by Master Qui-Gon.

"Wonder what got the Masters so worked up." Yuusuke thought allowed. Every nodded their heads and gave small words like 'yup' or 'you said it'.

"It had something to do with our names, I think," Chiyoko said. "What do you think, Kurama?"

"Yes, that would make sense. They only started that after our names were said." Kurama replied, resting his hand on his chin in a thinking matter.

"Whatever it is, I hope they decide soon. I wanna play some video games." Kuwabara said.

"I'll play against ya!" Yuusuke said, causing everyone except Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke to sweat-drop.

"Master, could you bring the others into the room now?" Obi-Wan asked, sticking his head out of the doorway to the council chamber. The group walked back in.

"We would like to train you as Jedi. All of you are emitting strong Force sensitivity. Would you like to be trained?" Master Windu asked, the group in stunned silence.

* * *

Bellamoura – Yes! Chapter two done. Please tell me what you think! 


	3. Become a Jedi? Why Not!

Bellamoura – Hey! Glad you all like the story! Now to answer my first review!

Witch of Erie Knoll – Glad you like it! I don't know if I'll make Ani show yet, though, I might if I feel a need for some angsty-goodness .

Bellamoura - Obi-kun, could you do the disclaimer please?

Obi-Wan - Of course. Bell-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Star Wars. She only owns the DVD's/

Bellamoura - Thanks, Obi-kun. On with the fic!

* * *

The group looked at each other. Hiei, in result from a glare from Yuusuke, opened a psychic connection between Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and himself, deliberately leaving Chiyoko out. 

'_Well, what do you think, should we take it?'_Kuwabara asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

'_I don't see why we can't; it actually might help us along the way.'_Yuusuke said, looking at the rest of the group as he 'spoke'.

'_Yes, and becoming Jedi Padawans would also give us access to valuable resources we could use to track down this demon.'_ Kurama said, bringing his hand back up to his chin.

'_Hn. That would be great, except for one critical factor, it's called_ time_ fox.'_ Hiei said, looking at Kurama.

'_Hell, I don't see the issue, it took a year before the demon started anything serious.' _Chiyoko said, shrugging. The gang looked at her.

'_How'd you get in, onna.'_

'_My little secret, however I'm all in.'_ Chiyoko said, looking at the others. They all nodded.

'_What the hell are we waitin' for then!'_ Kuwabara's loud thought resonated throughout Hiei and Chiyoko's heads, causing them to glare at Kuwabara.

"We would be happy to be taught, Master Windu." Yuusuke responded, sounding surprisingly well-mannered.

"Excellent, but first we would have to test you. You can stay in the guest rooms tonight, if you wish." Master Gallia said, smiling.

Chiyoko looked to the rest of the group, and they nodded. "That would be wonderful, Master, but would it be possible for me to go back to m . . . our apartment and get some things, first?"

"Go, you may. Take Obi-Wan, you will." Master Yoda said, smiling. The group bowed, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn took them to the guest rooms.

'**What do you need to get, anyway?'** Yuusuke asked in the language of the Makai.

'**Clothes are always helpful, Yuusuke-kun, and I also have some stuff that would help us.' **Chiyoko replied, going off with Obi-Wan while Qui-Gon stayed with the others.

* * *

**_:With Obi-Wan and Chiyoko, in her apartment:_**

Chiyoko moved with lightning-like speed, packingall theclothes in the apartment efficiently into her small suitcase. Her apartment was rather bare, so there was not much to pack. Once she had packed all the clothes, she went to another suitcase, and filled it with what, to Obi-Wan, appeared to be simple trinkets. However, they were actually ward ribbons, katanas, a communicator compact, and a demon whistle, among other things. The last thing to go was a small plant, a mini rose bush, no bigger than Obi-Wan's two fists put together.

"Why are you bringing that, Yoko?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing to the plant, which got handed to him.

"Kurama loves plants, and I think it's kawaii." Chiyoko responded, grabbing her two small suitcases and putting them in the trunk of the speeder she had rented. She carefully placed the plant in between the suitcases so it wouldn't tip over.

"Alright, I'm all set. Ready to go, Obi-kun?" Chiyoko asked, hopping into the driver's seat. Obi-Wan didn't like flying, however he wouldn't admit it, so Chiyoko voted herself driver.

"Yeah, let's go." Obi Wan said, climbing into the passenger seat of the speeder.

**_:With Qui-Gon and the others, when Obi-Wan and Chiyoko arrive:_**

Nothing eventful had happened except for the fact Hiei had tried to kill Kuwabara when Qui-Gon wasn't looking, but Yuusuke and Kurama had stopped him. Kurama was getting slightly agitated. There were no plants in the room. It was then Obi-Wan and Chiyoko walked into the room. Chiyoko was carrying her plant and Obi-Wan had the two small suitcases.

"Hey guys, what's up? Oh Kurama-kun, I brought you a plant!" She said, handing the plant over to Kurama, who's face instantly lighted up. He put it on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Oh, and Hiei-kun, you need to keep better track of your stuff." She said, tossing Hiei his katana.

"Hn. Baka onna." He said, sitting on the windowsill.

"What else is in your suitcase?" Yuusuke asked, looking inside, and gulped. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Yoko-chan."

"Will do, Yuusuke-kun!" She said, beaming. She looked at the clock. "It's 10:00, we probably should get some sleep."

The group got dressed into their sleeping wear. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left, leaving the group to go to sleep. Little did they know what the next day held in store for them.

* * *

Bellamoura - Sorry it was so short, but I should have the next chappie done soon.

Yuusuke - Review please, collective criticism is welcome!


	4. The Tests

Bellamoura – Alright, sorry I took über long to post, but my computer and my personal life was being insane. Also, Witch of Erie Knoll, Ilove your story! Sorry, the review button wasn't working. Kurama – kun, your turn for the disclaimer!

Kurama – Bellamoura does not own YYH, Star Wars, or Morbid Threads, however much she wishes she did.

* * *

The next day, the group met in the council chamber. Yuusuke was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white t-shirt, Kuwabara was dressed in white pants with a white t-shirt and his weird white cloak thingie, Kurama was dressed in his white shirt and pants, similar to the ones he wore in the Dark Tournament, Hiei was dressed in his traditional black, and Chiyoko was wearing a _Morbid Threads_ Military Lace Up Top, a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of black combat boots. The group walked to the main council chamber, and the masters looked at their clothing with curiosity, before Master Yoda spoke up. 

"Three tests, you will have." He said, jabbing his stick thingie down on the ground in resolution.

"Your first test will be combat; a friendly spar between a Jedi or against each other." Master Windu said, standing up, followed by the other masters. The group walked to a large sparing room.

"First to fight, will be Mr. Kazuma Kuwabara and Mr. Yuusuke Urameshi." Master Gallia said. The two walked to opposite sides of the room.

"Ready, Kuwabara?" Yuusuke asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Born ready, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, charging Yuusuke and delivering a swift roundhouse punch, which Yuusuke blocked with ease. Yuusuke returned with a swift kick to Kuwabara's stomach, sending him back a few steps. The two started rapidly exchanging punches and kicks.

"This is a friendly match!" Master Gallia exclaimed, looking worriedly towards the two.

"Hn. Baka, they do this all the time." Hiei replied, sitting down leaning against the wall and falling to sleep.

Yuusuke delivered a flying kick to the side of Kuwabara's head, and he flew against the wall.

"Uncle!" Kuwabara cried, standing up, holding his right side slightly.

"Good fight Urameshi, I didn't expect anything less from you." Kuwabara said, extending his hand.

"Hah! That was fun!" Yuusuke said, shaking his hand, and walking back to the group.

"Shouldn't you get some medical attention, you two?" Chiyoko asked, looking over the several cuts and bruises adorning the two.

"Nah, we've had worse, Yoko - chan!" The two responded, sitting against the wall.

"Oh . . . kay," Master Windu said, looking away from the two to Kurama, Chiyoko, and Hiei. "The next two to fight will be Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mr. Kurama Minamino."

The two got into their starting positions, and bowed to the other.

"May the best fighter win, Padawan Obi-Wan." Kurama said, revealing a rose from his hair.

"Same to you, however I don't know how much a rose is going to help you." Obi-Wan said, smirking.

"He shouldn't have said that." Yuusuke said, standing next to Chiyoko.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled, the rose in his hand turning into a long green whip with thorns. Obi-Wan's eyes went wide, and he dodged just in time to avoid the thorn slashing his arm. Obi-Wan engaged his lightsaber, and charged at Kurama.

"Do that, how did he?" Master Yoda asked, gesturing to Kurama's rose whip.

"It is one of the powers of his species. He can manipulate plants." Chiyoko said, paying careful attention to the spar. If she was going to work with them, she mind as well learn their techniques.

Mere minutes later, the two teens were panting at other sides of the room, Obi-Wan covered in thorn slashes, and Kurama sporting some lightsaber marks.

"Intervene with the fight." Hiei said, standing next to Chiyoko and the masters.

"Why?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked looking at Hiei.

"You fool, if this fight continues they are going to wind up doing serious damage to each other, if not by direct hit than by blood loss." Hiei said, glaring back at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Master Windu said, stopping the fight. Medical droids were called in to tend on the four who already fought. Chiyoko took this brief break to ask Hiei a question.

"Hiei, why did you pick Kurama to become your partner when you broke into King Enma's vault?" Chiyoko asked, looking to Hiei.

"Hn. I'll humor you, baka onna." He said, causing Chiyoko to become a little miffed. "I picked Kurama because he can be as ruthless as I am when someone interferes with his work. I picked him so I wouldn't have to fight him."

"Oh, that makes sense." Chiyoko said.

"Of course it does, baka onna." Hiei said, looking at Chiyoko with a smirk.

* * *

When the four were healed, Hiei and Chiyoko were chosen to fight against each other. Hiei unsheathed his katana, while Chiyoko pulled out what looked like two long strips of metal. 

"Hn, you call that a weapon, onna?" Hiei said, smirking. Chiyoko smirked back, and flicked the strips, revealing them to be two fans, one white and one black, the edges a deadly blade.

"You where saying, Hiei-san?" Chiyoko said, throwing her white fan at Hiei. He blocked it with his Katana, but Chiyoko charged him and sliced at his arm with her black fan. She grabbed her white fan, and retreated to a defensive stance.

"Nice move, I'll give you that." Hiei said. The two exchanged blocks and blows for a good fifteen action-packed minutes, before Hiei disarmed Chiyoko of her fans. Chiyoko went to punch Hiei, but he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall, his katana to her neck.

"Alright, you win." Chiyoko said, giving Hiei a small smile. He let go, and walked back to the master. Chiyoko retrieved her fans, and stashed them in her pockets. The masters just stared at the five new people. Another droid came in, but Hiei waved it off. The droid healed Chiyoko, and they moved onto the next test.

* * *

The group was in what looked like to be a library, the group sitting in the center with the Jedi Masters in a ring along the outside. 

"First question. You are walking along the streets of Corousant, when you see a lady being harassed by some thugs for money. What do you do?" Master Windu asked, looking at the group.

"I would attack the thugs, giving the lady a chance to escape." Yuusuke said, lounging in the chair.

"Hn. I would keep walking by. If she can't figure out not to walk in an area without some form of protection, she isn't worth it." Hiei said, causing many of the Jedi Masters to gasp.

'_Nice job, Hiei-san.' _Chiyoko said, her mental voice dripping with sarcasm.

'_Be quiet, baka onna.'_ Hiei said, closing off the mind link.

"I would fight the thugs, then ask the lady if I could help her with anything else." Kuwabara said, sitting Indian-style on the chair.

"I would politely ask the thugs to leave, using force only as a last resort." Kurama said, sitting politely with his legs crossed in a chair.

Chiyoko sat on the floor on the heals of her feet. She stroked her chin, thinking. "I would most likely step between the thugs, asking them to leave, lacing the phrase with several hints that if they didn't they would have a . . . mysterious case of unconsciousness. If they didn't leave, then I would fight them."

"I see . . ." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, examining the group. No matter how grateful or disturbing the news, they were telling the truth.

"Second question, you are fighting an enemy Sith. There is a pause in the combat, what do you do.

"I rush at him, a pause in combat is a chance for him to analyze my strategy, and I don't want that." Yuusuke said.

"Hn. Attack, get the fight over sooner." Hiei said, looking agitated with the incessant questions.

"I would catch my breathe, and come up with a new battle plan if I needed it." Kuwabara replied.

"I would analyze my opponents strategy, trying to find a weakness." Kurama said.

"I would try to convince him to give up the dark side, telling him that redemption is always possible, as long as you ask for it." Chiyoko said, looking at the Jedi Master's, her eyes looking a swirl of emotions, yet none of them readable, making them mysterious.

"Final question, there is a locked door. Your objective is on the other side, what do you do?" Master Gallia asked.

"Bust the door down."

"Slice through the door, baka."

"Plant a mine."

"Enter access codes I received from another room's console."

"Slice the lock!"

"Final test, now to." Master Yoda said.

* * *

The group was now in a blank room. The walls where covered in what looked like television screens. 

"Unfortunately, this test is necessary. We need to show you different emotionally-challenging scenes to see how well you can handle different situations. Whenever you can't stand it any longer, you may walk out, however, the door won't unlock until a certain time unless it is an emergency." Master Windu said.

"Each person will go one at a time. Kuwabara, you will go first." Master Gallia said, the group except Kuwabara walked outside.

After about eight minutes, Kuwabara burst out of the room, going into a corner and buried his forehead in his knees. Yuusuke, Kurama, and Chiyoko looked at each other, and walked over to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, are you – " Chiyoko began to ask, before Kuwabara latched onto her and started crying into her shoulder. Chiyoko frowned slightly, and sat in front of Kuwabara and started comforting him. Yuusuke and Kurama looked at their friend with worry. The never saw him cry this bad before.

When Kuwabara stopped crying, he sat down in the corner. Yuusuke walked into the room. Kurama, Hiei, and Chiyoko looked at each other with worry.

Yuusuke came out about the same time as Kuwabara, and was already crying, Kurama walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yuusuke started crying hysterically. Kurama enveloped him in a friendly hug.

"Yuusuke-kun, what happened?" Chiyoko asked, walking up next to Yuusuke and Kurama.

"I-It was Kei – Keiko. She w-was – " Yuusuke stopped, sobbing again. Hiei walked into the room, Kurama and Chiyoko looking after with worry.

When Hiei came out twelve minutes later, he was as pale as a ghost. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had finally stopped crying. Kurama walked next to Hiei and cautiously rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei? Are you gonna be alright?" Yuusuke said, when Hiei did the most unexpected thing, he hugged Kurama. Due to his height, his head only came up to Kurama's rib cage. Kurama wrapped his arms protectively around him (In a friendly way!). Kurama swallowed, and walked into the room.

Kurama came out fifteen minutes later, as pale as Yuusuke's white tee shirt, his eyes, instead of their usual calm, where overflowing with pain and sorrow. He sat against the wall, burying his head between his knees and sobbing. Hiei rested a comforting hand on Kurama's shoulder. After he had calmed down enough, Chiyoko walked into the room.

Chiyoko had been in the room for twenty-two minutes, making the boys wonder if she was ever going to come out. The Master's were starting to become worried as well, wondering if she possibly could have collapsed. However, when the timer clocked twenty-three minutes, a loud scream could be heard coming from inside the room. It was so loud that the group had to cover their ears with their hands. Chiyoko came dashing out of the room and almost tackled Yuusuke, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, her sobs barely being muffled. Yuusuke wrapped his hand protectively around her, trying to comfort her.

"We don't understand how tough that was on all of you, but we do know some of the emotional difficulties you will have to face. We will give you your results tomorrow." Master Gallia said, smiling sadly at the group. They nodded, and walked back to their room.

When they got there, they each went to their separate beds, no bickering, no talking at all. They sat down, looking at each other, and all except Hiei started sobbing. They all gathered on the one unused bed and went into a group hug. Hiei scooted over, and snuggled in against Chiyoko and Kurama.

For the first time in his life, Hiei cried, creating black tear gems.

The group fell asleep like that, gathered in a hug, in peaceful sorrow, surrounded by black tear gems.

* * *

Bellamoura – Oh my Isis, I can't believe I wrote that! I made Hiei really OOC. If you want to know what they saw, just PM me

Hiei – I can't believe you made me cry.

Bellamoura – If it's any consolation, neither can I, but it gave me a great idea for my DevianArt!

Kurama - Please review!


	5. The Tests What They Saw

Bellamoura – Allright, this chapter was added because someone actually requested them! I feel special! Thanks, Paksennarion! These are the dreams that each of them saw.

* * *

:**_Kuwabara's Test:_**

The screen flicked on. First came pictures of innocents and children slowly dieing from a disease similar to the Bubonic Plague. The children were crying and the women screaming in lose of their husbands and children. After those images faded out, a new image appeared on the screen, this one of a group of people breaking into a heavily-populated area and attacking the people in it. People were screaming and blood was flying everywhere. No matter where he turned, he couldn't escape it. Finally, another picture appeared. This time, it was of his sister Shizuru. She was being tortured in ways unimaginable, from the use of the rack to Force Lightening. Her screams and the calls of her abusers engulfed the room. It got to a point where Kuwabara was torturing his own sister before he ran out of the room.

* * *

_**:Yuusuke's Test:**_

The screen flicked on, and the first two film strips that Kuwabara had seen where shown to Yuusuke as well. However, when those pictures faded out, they were replaced with pictures of Keiko and his mother. Keiko looked like she was tied to a large stone tablet, while his mother was being led to a noose. Keiko's screams and his mother's sobs engulfed the room, causing Yuusuke to start crying. Then, Keiko's screams morphed from screams of pain to screams of hate. She started screaming that she hated Yuusuke for not helping her or Yuusuke's mother. Then Keiko and his mother started to morph into two people he never wanted to see again, Toguro and Sensui. Yuusuke fled from the room.

* * *

_**:Hiei's Test:**_

The screen flicked on, and the first two film strips that the others had seen where shown, then, the scene morphed to the Koorime Isle. Hiei looked about with his cold façade still in place. The screens started playing back the fateful day when he was thrown off the island. Then, the scene showed his mother, unhappy, committing suicide. Hiei paled slightly, but nothing in compared to what he was about to see. Yukina, tied up, lying in the center of an ever growing circle of Koorimes. Yukina was covered in cuts and bruises, and tear gems laid near her eyes. The Koorimes started calling her worthless and a traitor for being near him. The sounds of the Koorimes' cackles and jeers and Yukina's pleas for mercy and her terrified screams caused Hiei to walk out of the room.

* * *

_**:Kurama's Test:**_

The same scenes were shown to Kurama as to all the others. When the personal scene came on, it was of his mother. She was being carried by low level demons to what looked to be a large stone castle in the demon world. Inside the throne room, she was tied to a stone tablet. Tied next to her was Kuronue, his old partner. On the other side of Shiori was his best friend, Hiei. Kurama nearly cried out as Karasu, the person he never, ever wanted to see alive again, stepped from the shadows, bombs floating around him. He slowly tortured the three who he cared for and had cared back. The screams of all three reverberated around the room. Then, three voices started repeating over and over: "You lied to me, Shuuichi", "You betrayed me, _partner_", and "You left us to die". Kurama fled from the room.

* * *

_**:Chiyoko's Test:**_

Again, the beginning scenes were shown. When the personal scenes began, hers increased steadily. First, she saw what the others had seen, a multitude of anguished cries filling the room. She reacted fairly little only because she did not know anyone in the clips. Then, she saw the Spirit Detectives, each being tortured by the ones they love. Their loved ones had been turned into mind slaves, and used a multitude of different techniques on them, from basics to the use of Spirit Powers. The anguished cries of her teammates filled the room, pleading for mercy and for their loved ones to stop. Chiyoko stood there, shaking slightly, her face pale. Suddenly, the scene changed. It was a small cottage, which was fairly bare except for a bed, a dresser, and a young woman. The young woman looked almost exactly like Chiyoko, except the woman looked like she was in her late twenties. The woman's hair was a dark black, but her eyes where the same color. In her arms she held a bundle wrapped in cloth. She turned around just as several creatures burst into the home, some with long, leather – like wings and others with large dog-like bodies. Chiyoko screamed and fled the room, the sounds of animalistic cries and the woman's screams ringing in her ears, along with the cries of the bundle.

* * *

Bellamoura – I trust you should be able to fill in the gaps. Hope this doesn't stop you from sleeping at night or anything. 


	6. Training and Busted

Bellamoura – Alright, chappie five is here! I forgot to mention last chapter that Chiyoko refers to Hiei and Kurama with the ending as 'san' because their demon forms are older than their human forms.

Hiei – I still can't believe you made me cry, baka onna!

Bellamoura – Dude, it was 11:30 at night! I was sleepy and trying to watch Mind of Mencia!

Hiei – Hn, baka.

Yuusuke – Before they get a chance to kill each other, Bellamoura does not own YYH, Star Wars, or anything else that is obvious she doesn't own.

Bellamoura – Thanks, Yuusuke – chan! On with the fic!

* * *

The group woke up the next morning, tired and groggy. Someone had come in the middle of the night and covered them with blankets.

"Oh what a night . . ." Chiyoko mumbled, waking up from her dreamless sleep. She raised a hand to rub her eyes, but found them locked in a hug with the group.

"Hmm? What happened?" Yuusuke mumbled, before remembering what had happened the day before. He yawned, looking over the group's tear-streaked faces.

"Oh, my head." Kuwabara said, using a free hand to rub his temples.

"I never wish to do that again." Kurama said, groggily coming out of his sleep. His normally perfect red hair was tangled and messy, as was Chiyoko's crimson hair.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." Hiei said, raising his hands to rub his eyes.

The group dressed in silence, the occasional sniffle or tear falling could be heard. While Kurama fought with his tangled hair, he started crying, the act bringing back memories of when his mother, Shiori, would comb his hair for him. Chiyoko walked over behind him and started to carefully comb his hair. Kurama curled up into a ball again, and started sobbing into his knees. While Chiyoko brushed his hair, she murmured calming words, and when she finished pulled him into a hug. Kurama calmed down again, and gave Chiyoko a hug of thanks. Chiyoko then used her brush to untangle her own hair, and the group left for the council chambers.

* * *

When the group walked into the council chambers, they were dressed similarly to how they were dressed the day before and no longer crying. They took a seat in chairs that were placed in the center of the circle of Jedi Masters. Master Windu was the first to speak.

"We have come to an agreement that you will all be trained to become Jedi. However, some of you will be monitored more closely than others." Master Windu looked to Hiei, than back to the group as a whole.

"Kit Fisto, Jedi Master, Kuwabara will have." Master Yoda said, gesturing to Master Fisto, a Nautolan from Glee Anslem.

"Yuusuke Urameshi, your Jedi Master will be Master Qui-Gon Jinn, along with Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Master Windu said.

"Master Windu, I already have an apprentice. This has never been done before." Qui-Gon objected.

"Master, you _were_ the one who suggested trying something new." Obi-Wan said, earning a small chuckle from the room.

"Shuuichi "Kurama" Minamino, your master will be Master Coleman Trebor." Master Depa Billaba said, motioning to Master Coleman, a Vurk Jedi Master from Sembia.

"Hiei Jaganshi, your master will be Master Eeth Koth." Master Yaddle said, motioning to Master Koth, a Zabrak from Nar Shaddaa.

"Master Adi Gallia, Chiyoko will have." Master Yoda said, motioning to Master Gallia.

"Your training will start at once." Master Windu said, as the new Masters and Padawans walked out of the room

* * *

:**_With Kuwabara and Master Kit Fisto:_**

Kuwabara had changed into the traditional Jedi Apprentice robes, standing across from Master Kit Fisto in a training room. Both were sitting cross – legged on the floor, surrounded by several stones of different sizes.

"To start your training, Kuwabara, you must first be able to control the Force. Try concentrating on the force to move the rocks." Master Fisto said, looking directly at Kuwabara.

"But that's impossible!" Kuwabara responded, looking at the different rocks.

"Nothing is impossible with the force." Master Fisto responded, his demeanor calm and wise.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Kuwabara said. He closed his eyes, and tried levitating the rocks. They quivered, but didn't rise all the way.

'_Kuwabara? Kuwabara? YOKO TO KUWABARA!' _Yoko yelled, causing Kuwabara to close his eyes again.

'_Whatta ya want! I'm trying to train!' _Kuwabara retorted, his mental voice sounding rather angry.

'_The Force is similar to Spirit Energy, but not exactly. Try focusing with that thought, baka.' _Hiei butted in, before cutting the mind link. Kuwabara gave a silent growl, before concentrating again. This time, the rocks levitated with ease.

"Excellent work, apprentice!" Master Fisto said, congratulating Kuwabara. '_His ability is indeed strong, maybe he could try the more advanced objectives.'_

"Alright, Kuwabara, now try to do this."

"Hai, Fisto-sama."

" . . . It's Master Fisto."

"Oops, sorry."

* * *

_**:With Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yuusuke:**_

Yuusuke had already levitated the objects before him, even writing in the air with them. He was currently doing push-ups in another training room.

'_This beats Grandma's boot camp any day.'_ Yuusuke said, grinning as he reached the objective, 250 push-ups.

"Alright, Yuusuke and Obi - Wan. Now, we are going to go to the library and do some research on different Force techniques." Master Qui-Gon said, smiling. Yuusuke and Obi-Wan groaned, muttering stuff along the lines of 'I hate studying' and 'Why are we doing this _again_'? Qui-Gon just smirked, and walked out of the room, followed by the two Padawans.

'_Those two are so alike yet so different. Oh no . . . they can come up with pranks twice as bad.'

* * *

_

_**:With Kurama and Master Trebor:**_

Kurama and Master Trebor were in the Temple Gardens, practicing basic light-saber techniques with practice light sabers. Kurama was making wonderful progress, and Master Trebor decided it was time for a break. He handed Kurama a cantina, and he took one himself, both resting on two of the several benches in the gardens.

"Master, you mentioned earlier different types of lightsaber techniques; which one do you specialize in?" Kurama asked, turning to face his Master.

"Kurama, I specialize in what is known as Form VI. It is like a 'Jack of all Trades', so to speak." Master Trebor responded, looking down at his Padawan. "Why do you ask?"

"Could you help me master that, then Jar'Kai?" Kurama asked.

"Where did you learn about the dual saber technique?" Master Trebor asked, looking at his Padawan with curiosity.

"I read about it late last night, trying to distract myself from the day." Kurama said. He hated lying to his Master, but how else was he going to explain coming from Earth and having basic information downloaded into your brain? Yeah, I thought so.

"Oh, alright. Well, I suppose I could, but let's focus on the now, ok?" Master Trebor said. Kurama nodded, and they got back to training.

* * *

:**_With Hiei and Master Eeth Koth:_**

Hiei and Master Koth had been exchanging blows with Vibroblades to start their training, and to let Master Koth know which form would be good for Hiei to study. Master Koth called the end to the training, and he and Hiei sat Indian-style on the floor of the room they were in.

"Hiei, what do you know of Lightsaber Techniques?" Master Koth asked, looking at Hiei.

"Hn. Enough." Hiei responded, giving a mental smirk when Master Koth sighed in agitation.

"Well, Hiei, I am going to teach you Juyo, also known as Form VII." Master Koth said.

"Hn, whatever."

"Hiei!"

"Yes, Master." Hiei said. _'Baka'_.

* * *

:**_With Chiyoko and Master Gallia:_**

Chiyoko and Master Gallia were in deep meditation in a different Temple Garden, several items swirling around the two. Suddenly, the two started levitating themselves, and the objects started swirling at a steadily increasing rate.

"Alright, Yoko, you may stop now." Master Gallia said, slowly gliding to the ground. Chiyoko, not prepared for the sudden interruption, fell fast, landing on her back.

"Ouch . . . stupid stones." Chiyoko said, sitting up and rubbing her back. Master Gallia chuckled slightly.

"Yoko, do you wish to start with lightsabers now?" She asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Sure, Master!" Yoko responded, eagerly started training.

* * *

One month later, the Spirit Detectives were quite able in the force, learning it almost as fast as the Prodigal Knight, Revan. At night, they secretly practiced with their other weapons and Spirit Powers, as to not lose their skills.The group was currently sitting in the library; their masters had given them a break.

"Something doesn't make sense," Yuusuke began. "In every other case, except for Revan, no one is trained after they turn four. Why were we?"

"Maybe we were too powerful to be ignored?" Kuwabara suggested, looking at the group.

"As much as that might be a reason, they didn't really consider our training until Chiyoko had the absolutely wonderful idea to say her name." Hiei said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Chiyoko merely glared.

"Maybe we could check the Jedi Archives for anything hinted at our names." Kurama suggested, receiving a nod from the others. The group walked over to the Archive Keeper, Master Jocasta Nu.

"Master Nu, could we use one of the database computers for a bit?" Yuusuke asked politely.

"Of course, Padawan Urameshi. They are in the center of the archives." She said, bowing quickly as she went to assist the younger Padawans. The group walked over to the computers, and Chiyoko got on.

"Everything on names is locked to Padawans, however," She said, quickly hacking into the system, covering her tracks as she went. "Here we go. Now lets put in Y-U-U-S-U-K-E U-R-A-M-E-S-H-I." She said, and what appeared on the screen made the group gasp.

"Yuusu Keur Ameshi, also known as Revan." Kurama read out loud. Chiyoko scrolled down, and it showed a picture. It looked almost exactly like Yuusuke, except that the person looked older, perhaps in his mid-thirties.

"Well, that explains it." Yuusuke said. "But what about the rest of you?"

"Alright, now let's put in . . . H-I-E-I J-A-G-A-N-S-H-I." Chiyoko said, looking at the screen for a match.

"Hie Ijag Anshi, also known as The Exile." Kuwabara read.

"Hn. Baka ningens." Hiei said, trying to dismiss the similarities. However, when Chiyoko scrolled down, a picture of a taller and older Hiei look-alike was shown, and Hiei immediately was quiet.

They found out that Kuwabara's apparent look alike was named Kazu Makuwa Bara, a Jedi Knight who was second in command during the Mandalorian Wars, under Darth Malak, and accompanied Revan in destroying the Star Forge; Kurama's look alike was under his demon name, You Koku Rama, a Jedi Knight who accompanied The Exile through space to save the Jedi Order.

Before they could find out Chiyoko's relation to the whole puzzle, their masters walked into the library. "What are you doing?" Master Qui-Gon asked, his voice stern and angry.

In fact all the Jedi Masters were angry.

"**Damn."** They all said in the language of the Makai. They got busted.

"You are going to the Jedi Council, NOW." Master Fisto said.

"**We're screwed."** Yuusuke said, and the group nodded.

* * *

Bellamoura – Well, about darn time I got this done. Please review! 


	7. Punishment? REDONE!

Bellamoura – Alright, I have changed my username to LilPsychoGirl, however I will use the name Bellamoura for consistency's sake. Also, I am über sorry for not updating sooner, but I was got grounded. So, here is part 6, yet chapter 7. Also, I redid this chapter because I looked at the other one and went, "Why the crap did I post this!"

* * *

The group walked into the council chamber and stood in the center. The Jedi Masters looked at them sternly, yet the Spirit Detectives kept a straight face. 

"We are disappointed in you," Master Windu said, glaring at each member of the group in turn. "We would have thought better of you."

"Well, Master Windu," Yuusuke started, "To be brutally frank, we are also disappointed in the order in general for not telling us the truth about your decision to train us in the first place." The members of the council gasped.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with Yuusuke. When you heard our names, you instantly new about our 'namesakes', yet, you still trained us." Hiei said, his voice slightly colder than usual. The council members stared in horror.

"Also, I must agree with them. How did you know that we would not make the same mistakes as our namesakes?" Kuwabara said, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"As well, how did you know we would not turn to the dark side, as Revan did; or forsake the order like the Exile." Kurama said, his eyes tinting gold and his voice turning cold.

"Also, if you did think of that, how would you know if we would, or could, come back to the order? What if we turned out like Malak? Traya? Nihilus? Sion? Did you even possibly consider that?" Chiyoko demanded, her voice completely stern and her azul eyes glinting with anger. The Jedi Council gasped.

"Such ignorance!" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed, and the Jedi Council nodded.

"No, not ignorance, just barely controlled anger and sense of injustice." Master Gallia said, looking over the group and to her Padawan. Was it just her, or was her padawan's hair slowly shifting to total black?

"I do not see how they can feel injustice when they were the ones who did the crime." Master Windu said, looking at the group.

"Oh yeah! Well –" Yuusuke began, but was cut off by Chiyoko's elbow digging into his rib.

"Actually, Master Windu, I do see the injustice in this." Master Yarael Poof said, looking towards the group. "I think it would be beneficial to discuss this matter in private." He said, trying to use a Jedi Mind trick to calm down the group and get them out of the council chambers.

"If you were hoping for that mind trick to work you are a weak-minded fool." Hiei said, turning his head to look at Master Poof. "However, it would be a good idea to leave before several of our members start loosing their tempers." He said sparing quick glances at Chiyoko, whose hair was almost completely black, and Kurama, whose eyes where turning golden and his hair taking on a silver tint.

"Agree, I do. Wait here, Chiyoko will, for little longer." Master Yoda said, looking at the group.

* * *

Chiyoko met the group back in their room around 9:00 pm, her hair totally black and her eyes an icey blue. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, glaring at the Coruscant sky. Kurama had transformed into Youko and was sitting in an armchair, manipulating the mini rose bush Chiyoko had given him. Yuusuke had also transformed, sitting on his bed tossing a Spirit Ball back and forth. Kuwabara sat cross-legged on his bed, glaring at the ground. 

"I can't believe they didn't expect us to find out!" Youko said, his eyes cold . . . er, "The naive fools."

"I vote we leave." Yuusuke said. "Prove our threats."

"We can't." Chiyoko said, and the group looked at her.

"What do you mean we can't, onna!" Hiei said, glaring at her.

"While I was in with the council, a messanger came in to deliver some information. Our demon is a Sith Lord." Chiyoko said. "If we want to even have a _chance_ at beating him, we need to train longer."

"Damn." Kuwabara and Yuusuke said.

"Why did you need to stay, baka?" Hiei said, looking at Chiyoko.

"They told me how I was connected to this whole mess." Chiyoko said, lounging on a couch, her hair slowly shifting to red with black tips. "Apparently I am somehow related to Sith Lords through some that had fled. The council didn't know to where, but my guess is the place farthest away from here that they could blend in."

"The Demon World." Youko said, and Chiyoko nodded. "I did some research real quick after being let out of the councilchambers. Apparently, the Sith Lords evolved into several demons, including Bat Demons, Shadow Demons, and several others. Also, the rare few that had fled to the Human Words became what Human's call . . . vampy-ears? vand-ires?" She said, confused and thinking about the word.

"Vampires?" Yuusuke supplied.

"Yeah! Those! They existed until about the early 1800's, then Spirit World wiped them all out." Chiyoko said. "The council said that training me would be an asset."

"Yeah, right. They probably trained us so we wouldn't join the Sith." Hiei said, returning his gaze to the windowsill.

"Well, they said they would continue training us, and gave us access to the Jedi Arcives." Chiyoko said, looking to the group.

"How did you . . . You didn't!" Kuwabara asked, shocked. Chiyoko feigned innocence.

"Who, me? Now why would _I_ do _that_?" Chiyoko said. Yuusuke and Youko errupted into fits of laughter and Hiei smirked. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chiyoko smirked again, turning Youko's chair away from the door. Youko smirked back. "Come in!" Chiyoko cried cheerfully, almost Botan-ly. In walked Obi-Wan.

"Oh, hi Chiyoko. I just needed to talk to Yuusuke for a second." Obi-Wan responded, locking the door behind him. Hiei put up a mental shield so nothing unexpected happened. "Hey Yuusuke, Master Qui-Gon said we don't have to practice tomorrow. Whose in the armchair?" Obi-Wan asked. The armchair spun around, and Obi-Wan saw Youko. "Oh Force! Who is that!"

"I am Youko Kurama. I share a body with Kurama." Youko responded, twirling a rose in his hand.

"As a warning, it is not a good idea to anger Youko unless you wish for your body to be slashed into several small pieces." Hiei said, still staring out the window.

"Wha-What!" Obi-Wansaid, eyeswide.

"Don't worry,Youko is fairly docile. However, we would like this to stay a secret, kays?" Chiyoko said, sitting on the arm of the armchair.

"Oh . . kay. Yeah, secret it is."Obi-Wan said, afraid of Youko. Hiei let down the mental shield.

"Anywhose, I haveoff tomorrow too, how about you guys?" Chiyoko asked.The group nodded. Chiyoko and the group, save Hiei, smirked.

**_"Cantina time!"_**

* * *

Bellamoura - Yes, that's much better. Please review! 


	8. Cantina Time

Bellamoura – Here ya go, dolls! Chapter Eight! Cantina! Cantina! Cantina!

Youko – Who gave her the sugar?

Chiyoko – Um . . . I'll leave now -.-;;

* * *

The group met the next morning in one of the Temple gardens, dressed in casual clothes. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black muscle shirt, courtesy of Yuusuke, Yuusuke was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark green tee shirt, Kurama was dressed in baggy black pants and a crimson shirt, Hiei was dressed in his black ensemble, and Chiyoko was dressed in a denim mini-skirt with a black tank top, knee-high Jack Skellington socks and black _Vans_. Obi-Wan looked at Chiyoko. 

"You look nice." Obi-Wan said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, thanks." Chiyoko said, smiling at him. She looked to the group. "Ready to go?"

"Hai!" The group responded. The Spirit Detectives looked to Obi-Wan, and he pointed at Yuusuke.

"His fault!"

* * *

The group arrived at a cantina about fifteen minutes later. This cantina looked similar to the one they had first been into, except this one had a large dance floor. Chiyoko smiled. "Yes! Dancing!" She said, rushing onto the floor. The group followed her to the dance floor. 

"What a shame, no one's dancing. We need to change that . . . and this music." Yuusuke said. The group nodded.

"I've got it." Kurama said, walking up to the vacant DJ booth. He casually leaned against it, pressed some buttons, and instantly music streamed from a rave on Nar Shaddaa boomed into the room. He appeared next to the group.

Chiyoko smiled happily and dragged the boys onto the dance floor, receiving looks from people all around. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Chiyoko started dancing, followed by Obi-Wan and Kurama, and then others. Hiei jumped up to an upper, slightly vacant level of the cantina. The group continued dancing for some time. Then, a slow song came on, and several people left the dance floor.

"Um . . . Yoko-chan, would you give me the honor of this dance?" Kurama asked, walking next to Chiyoko.

Chiyoko giggled. "Sure, Kurama!" She said, following Kurama out on the dance floor. They danced for several minutes before Obi-Wan walked up to them.

"Kurama, Chiyoko, would you mind if I danced with Chiyoko for a bit?" Obi-Wan asked. Kurama's eyes flashed golden for a split second before nodding cheerfully. Kurama walked up to join Hiei as Chiyoko and Obi-Wan danced.

* * *

**:With Kurama and Hiei:**

Kurama sat down next to Hiei, ordering a drink, looking down on the dance floor at Chiyoko and Obi-Wan. Hiei followed Kurama's gaze and smirked.

"You're falling for her, aren't you fox?" Hiei said, his voice it's usual tone.

"No! She's just an ally, that's all . . ." He said, looking back down at the dance floor.

"You sure don't act like it." Hiei said. Kurama blushed, but said nothing.

* * *

**:On the Dance Floor:**

The slow song had ended, and Obi-Wan bowed to Chiyoko. She giggled, and curtseyed. The rave songs started up again, and the floor was soon crowded with dancers. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were currently dancing with Chiyoko, having a blast.

Hiei and Kurama came down.

"Fox?" Hiei asked, as they neared the group.

"Hai, Hiei?"

"Can you teach me how to dance?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, all you really do is –" Kurama began, but was cut off by Chiyoko.

"Come on, Hiei-san. Have some fun!" Chiyoko said, grabbing Hiei and starting to dance with him. Hiei caught on fast, and soon was dancing with the rest of the group.

* * *

By the time the group returned to the temple, it was late at night. The group yawned. "That was fun." Yuusuke said, and the group nodded. When they walked inside, they instantly sensed something was wrong. It was too quiet, not even the hum of a droid could be heard. 

"This feels like a trap." Kuwabara said. The instant he said that, low level demons appeared in the hallways.

"Kuwabara! You need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut!" Yuusuke said, fighting the demons. In all the excitement of the morning, they had forgotten their lightsabers. After they had beat the demons, they rushed to their room and grabbed their lightsabers and other weapons.

* * *

(A/N - I would end it here, but I'm not that mean. Oh, '_:blah blah_:' means the mind link between Jedi Master and Apprentice.) 

_:Master Gallia? Master Gallia!.:_ Chiyoko tried through her link, and got a response.

_:Chiyoko! Where are you? Are the others with you?.:_

_:We are in our room, and Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Obi-Wan are with me.:_

_:We are trapped in the catacombs. The young ones have all been evacuated, and it is just the Jedi Masters and the Jedi Council.: _Master Gallia replied, her voice sounding stressed.

_:We're coming!.: _Chiyoko responded before her master could object. "They're trapped in the catacombs. Let's go!" She said, and they rushed out of the room.

* * *

The group reached the catacombs. Despite what they had thought, these catacombs where huge, and there were several passageways. 

"Allright, lets split up to find them faster." Yuusuke said, and the group nodded. "Hiei, open a mental link so we can contact each other." Hiei nodded, and tried to create a link, but couldn't.

"K'so! They must have set up wards." Chiyoko said, looking around. "Allright, let's hope you all have been practicing your Force abilities." Yuusuke and Kuwabara rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly. "Chikusho! Ok then, Yuusuke, you go with Obi-Wan, Kuwabara, you go with Kurama, and I'll go with Hiei."

"I can do this myself, baka." Hiei said.

"That's not the point." Chiyoko said, glaring at him. "If you see a ward, destroy it." The group nodded, and went down different passage ways.

* * *

_**:With Yuusuke and Obi-Wan:**_

The two of them rushed down the tunnels, destroying wards as they went. Yuusuke tried to use his spirit powers to locate the masters, but failed. "Grr . . . damn! There's still a lot of wards!" Yuusuke said. They soon stumbled on a Jedi Apprentice corpse, with several claw and bite marks.

_'Careful, guys, whoever is attacking the Masters is huge. Large claws and teeth.' _Obi-Wan sent through the Force.

_'Thanks.'_ The group replied.

_'If you have allready gone down a passageway, mark it with a slight mark in the Force, so we know where we all ready have been.'_ Kurama said, and they nodded, rushing down the passage way again.

Suddenly, Yuusuke and Obi-Wan ran smack dab into two people.

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

* * *

**_:With Kuwabara and Kurama_**: 

Kuwabara and Kurama had ran into some low level demons and some wards. Kuwabara was currently catching his breath, and Kurama was keeping gaurd. Suddenly, they heard rushed footsteps. Kurama ignited his green lightsaber and Kuwabara his golden. Suddenly, in the path appeared some Jedi Masters, including Master Trebor and Master Kit Fisto.

"Master!" The two boys said, overjoyed their masters where alright.

"Kurama/Kuwabara? You're ok!" The masters said, hugging their respective padawans."What are you doing here!"

"We were trying to find you. Now, we have to help the others!" Kurama said, dashing down the path, the others following.

* * *

_**:With Hiei and Chiyoko:**_

"See, I told you," Chiyoko said, panting, "That we should have gone down the other path."

"And how was I supposed to know this path had demons in it!" Hiei retorted, leaning against the wall, a gash from one of the claws in his side.

"Help now,talk later." Chiyoko said, running down the path, Hiei following, trying not to wince. The gash in his side was pretty deep.

Chiyoko destroyed a ward and tested her spirit powers. To her shock, they worked.

'_Guys, the wards are all gone.' _Chiyoko said, running down the path. She reached the opening to the path, a large ledge overlooking a large gorge, filled with tombs. "Oh, this is creepy."

Suddenly, large demons flew up through the gorge. "Me and my big mouth." She said, slashing at the demons with her silver light saber, Hiei with his viridian one. Suddenly, two other lightsabers joined the fray, an azure one and a green one. When the fighting cleared, Hiei and Chiyoko got a look at the weilders of the other lightsabers.

"Master!" Chiyoko cried happilly.

"Chiyoko! You're alright!" Master Gallia responded, smiling.

"Hiei." Master Koth said, smiling.

"Mas . . ter." Hiei said, swaying slightly, Chiyoko catching him. She ripped a strip of her shirt off to use as a makeshift bandage on his side, before picking him up bridal style.

"Put me . .. down baka." Hiei said softly.

"Uh - uh. Not a chance." Chiyoko said, dashing down the passageway after the masters.

_'I think we got them all,'_ Chiyoko said to anyone in the passageway. _'Let's get out of the catacombs.'_ Everyone responded in some way, and they all dashed out of the catacombs.

* * *

Everyone except Hiei, Chiyoko, Master Gallia, and Master Koth were out of the catacombs. "Grr . . . where are they." Yuusuke asked, scuffing his shoe on the floor. 

"Patience, Yuusuke." Master Qui-Gon said, looking at the group, conceiling his own worry. Suddenly, the remaining members burst into the room. Master Gallia and Master Koth were catching their breath, while Chiyoko immediately rushed Hiei to the medical wing. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke followed.

"What happened to him?" Yuusuke asked.

"Help now . . .talk later." Hiei responded.

* * *

Bellamoura - Dang, this was long! Please review. 


	9. A Jedi Mission

Bellamoura – Okies, here is Chappie 9 . . . I think.

* * *

The group currently sat in the medical wing as Hiei was being bandaged by a medical droid, scowling. Chiyoko sat down on the edge of the bed, Kurama on a windowsill, and Yuusuke and Kuwabara on the floor. 

"Now, what have we learned?" Chiyoko said chidingly, giving a slight smirk.

"Look first." Hiei mumbled, glaring at the medical droid as if it would make it explode. Yuusuke was waiting for it, too.

"Good, _mon petit chou du feu _learned something." Chiyoko said, smiling. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei frowned, while Kurama smiled.

"Oi, Kurama, what is a 'mon petit chou du feu'?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused.

"It means 'my little fire cabbage' in French." Kurama said, Yuusuke and Kuwabara snickered. "_Petit chou_ is a term of endearment." He finished, and Yuusuke and Kuwabara erupted into roars of laughter, while Chiyoko blushed furiously and Hiei's cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"They weren't supposed to know that!" Chiyoko said, blushing furiously, causing Yuusuke and Kuwabara to laugh even harder. Hiei glared at them, and they stopped.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Master Fisto, Master Gallia, Master Koth, Master Trebor, Master Jinn, and Obi-Wan. They sat down in the chairs left vacant by the Spirit Detectives. Following them were Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"I trust you are all healed." Master Windu began, and the group nodded.

"In the temple, why weren't you?" Master Yoda asked, poking Yuusuke with his walking staff, seeing as how Yuusuke was closest in range.

"We went to the cantina." Kuwabara said, earning glares from the others, and shocked gasps from the masters.

"**Kuwabara, you need to learn to keep that damn mouth shut!"** Yuusuke mumbled in the language of the Makai.

"Why did you go to the Cantina?" Master Trebor asked.

"Day off, got bored, went to the Cantina and had fun." Hiei said, and the group looked at him.

"_Hiei had **fun? **The world is coming to an end."_Chiyoko said mentally to the others.

"_No it isn't, because if it was binky-breathe would be breathing down our necks."_ Yuusuke responded.

"_It's rhetorical, baka."_ Hiei said, effectively cutting off the mind link.

"As much as this was beneficiary to us, we would prefer if next time you told us where you were going." Master Gallia said, and the other masters nodded.

"Yes, Master." Chiyoko sighed. A knock on the door was heard, and in walked Master Nu.

"I could find no traces of the beasts you spoke of, and no image matches came up for the pictures in the cameras." Master Nu said, sounding somewhat depressed.

"You wouldn't be able to; the beasts that attacked us come from no world associated with the Republic or the Empire." Yuusuke said. _'Not yet'._ He mentally added.

"_Nice cover-up; I might have to use it sometime."_ Youko Kurama said quickly.

"How do you know, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, suddenly curious.

"I do not know about Chiyoko or Kuwabara, but we have been attacked by them before today." Kurama said, and the others nodded.

"A relatively relevant question would be: one, why did they attack us; and two, how did they know we where here. As far as I know, leaving our home world was a secret." Chiyoko said.

"Ponder later, we will. New mission, you will have." Master Yoda said, and the group nodded.

"A group of rogue force-sensitives were reported on the forest moon of Dxun, orbiting Onderon. You need to disable them, killing them only as a last resort." Master Windu said.

"Pardon me for questioning, Master Windu," Kurama began, "But doesn't sending all of us and our masters sound a bit too much?" He asked, looking at the group.

"Only Master Gallia and myself will go." Master Qui-Gon responded, and the group nodded in agreement.

"Leave tomorrow, you will. Go prepare, you must."

* * *

The next day, the group piled into the ship. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon where in one bunk room; Chiyoko, Kurama, Hiei, and Master Gallia where in the other. Yuusuke and Kuwabara where currently playing Pazaak, the Masters in the cockpit, Kurama studying a map on the center Hologram projector, Hiei leaning against a corner, and Chiyoko lounging on the top of a computer-like object. Obi-Wan walked in, and, not noticing Chiyoko, sat next to the computer she was currently using as a chaise lounge, back on the computer. She smirked to the others, and slowly let her hand fall into his hair, a feather-light touch that made Obi-Wan jump. The others laughed, and Chiyoko laughed lightly. 

"Sorry, Obi-kun. Couldn't resist." Chiyoko said, returning to her previous position, watching the boys play Pazaak.

"You shouldn't be resting on that, you might fall off." Obi-Wan chided.

"The day I fall off this blasted thing is the day Hiei dies his hair hot pink." Chiyoko responded, causing the boys to erupt into laughter, except Hiei, who just glared.

Yuusuke gave an evil smirk. "Oh come on, _mon petit chou du feu,_ you have to admit it was funny." Yuusuke said. Hiei coughed and Chiyoko blushed.

"Yuusuke!" Chiyoko said, absolutely mortified.

"What's all the commotion?" Qui-Gon said, walking into the room.

"Nothing, Master Qui-Gon!" The group said at once. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow slightly, but continued. "It shouldn't take us that long to get to Dxun; we should be there by morning. You may sleep wherever." He said, wondering if he would regret that.

"Anyone says the two words that begin with an 's' and end with a 'y' I'll hurt them." Yuusuke threatened. Chiyoko couldn't resist.

"What, you mean 'slumber party'?" She asked, and Yuusuke charged at her. She simply leapt gracefully off of the computer and onto Obi-Wan, forgetting he was there. "Oops, sorry Obi-kun."

"No problem." Obi-Wan said, as Chiyoko quickly got off of him. Obi-Wan blushed slightly, and went to get changed in the refresher, followed by Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chiyoko, Master Gallia, and Master Jinn, in that order. The Padawans all went to the main hold, and threw down sleeping bags. By the time they were all done, it was 10:00 Galactic Standard Time. Chiyoko yawned.

"Allright boys, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning." Chiyoko said, lying down to sleep. The boys soon followed.

Little did Chiyoko know that a pair of crimson, emerald, and ice blue eyes watched her sleep until they slowly closed, welcoming the dark abyss.

* * *

Bellamoura – Hope you likey. Sorry it was so short. Next chappie should be up soon. 


	10. Dxun's Surface EDITED!

Bellamoura – Chappie Ten is up! Hope you like it! Remember, **"bold"** means Makai language.

* * *

Chiyoko was the first to awaken the following morning, around 6:30 Galactic Standard Time. She looked at the sleeping group. Kurama was laying flat on his back, sleeping peacefully. Hiei was sleeping sitting against the wall, his legs outstretched and his cover covering up to his neck, making him look like a little kid. Obi-Wan was lying on his side, his face serene. Kuwabara and Yuusuke, however, were lying sprawled on the floor. Chiyoko smirked, and walked over to Hiei. 

"Hiei, Hiei. Wake up." Chiyoko whispered under her breathe.

"What do you want, onna?" Hiei mumbled groggily.

"Wanna get back at Kuwabara for the 'petit chou' incident?" Chiyoko said, and Hiei instantly awoke.

"Didn't even need to ask." Hiei said. Chiyoko tossed him a black marker. Hiei crept over to Kuwabara and wrote on his forehead _"Baka Ningen"_ and drew on his face, smirking. Chiyoko crept over to Yuusuke and wrote on his head_ "What Now!"_ and drew on his face, fighting down chuckles. Then, Hiei and Chiyoko looked to Kurama and Obi-Wan, and smiled evilly.

* * *

An hour later, a loud scream awakened the others. Kurama and Obi-Wan had woken and had looked in the mirror. Kurama's face was covered in black marker drawings, with _"Baka Fox"_ written on his forehead. Obi-Wan's face was similar, except his forehead sported _"Obi-Kun"_. 

The masters walked into the room, both looked tired and miffed, until they saw the Padawan's faces. Gallia covered her mouth with her hand, and Qui-Gon bit his thumb, but it was no use. The two started laughing, and the Padawans tried to glare.

"Hold up, where's. . ." Obi-Wan started, then the group looked at each other.

"CHIYOKO/HIEI!" The group yelled. Hiei and Chiyoko appeared, running, the group splitting up and following them. Yuusuke and Obi-Wan tackled Chiyoko, tickling her.

"Ah! Guys, stop!" She said, laughing. Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Kurama lost Hiei, so they went back to the refresher to get the marker off. They met back in the main hold, and saw that their masters had finally regained their composure. An alarm chime went off, and the group jumped.

"Relax, it just means we have reached Dxun." Qui-Gon said, as he and Gallia went to the cockpit.

* * *

"And I thought Makai forests where bad." Chiyoko mumbled under her breathe. Dxun could be summed up in three words: forest, hot, and humid. 

"Where are we gonna start looking?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"How about the tomb?" Yuusuke asked, and the group looked at him. "Isn't the tomb of Exar Kun on Dxun?"

"That would be good, they said the force sensitives where 'rogue', they might hang out at a Sith tomb." Obi-Wan said.

"What about the old store caches and Mandalorian base from the Mandalorian and Galactic Wars?" Kurama suggested, and the group mulled it over.

"Ok, how about this. We split into two groups, and check in with the other every so often. Meet back here before morning tomorrow?" Chiyoko supplied, and everyone nodded.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said.

"You have a better idea?" Hiei retorted, glaring.

"How about Master Gallia, Chiyoko, Kurama, and Obi-Wan be in one group, and Master Qui-Gon, Kuwabara, Hiei, and myself be in another?" Yuusuke said. "That way our group has fairly equal fighters and years of training." The group nodded.

"We will go to the Mandalorian encampment." Master Gallia said.

"Then we will go to the tomb." Master Qui-Gon said.

"May the force be with you." The group said, unanimously.

"**Don't get killed again." **Kurama added.

* * *

_**:With Master Gallia's Group:**_

"Something's not right." Chiyoko said, looking over the encampment from a cliff nearby.

"Whatta ya mean?" Obi-Wan asked, standing next to her.

"This is supposed to be abandoned since a bit after the Exile came here, right? Then why is it not covered by nature and have wild creatures in it?" Chiyoko said, looking warily at the 'abandoned' encampment.

"Allright, let's go down, but be careful." Master Gallia said.

The group carefully entered the encampment, there hands occasionally straying to their lightsabers. Chiyoko secretly split off from the group to explore a building that caught her interest. Kurama saw her, and split away as well. The building turned out to be what appeared to be the main headquarters, large holomaps of Dxun and its surface adorned the room.

"Kinda creepy." Chiyoko mumbled, going to walk out the door, when something caught her eye on a workbench. It looked like a double-bladed lightsaber. She picked it up and stashed it in her cloak to examine later.

The two walked outside and saw no trace of Master Gallia or the others. They walked quietly down a path, when a rustle in a group of bushes caught their attention. Out jumped three Mandalorians in full battle armor, stealth field generators off, withdrawing Vibroblades. Kurama ignited his green lightsaber while Chiyoko ignited her silver one. The second the Mandalorians saw the lightsabers, they re-sheathed their weapons. One of them stepped out.

"You are Jedi?" He asked, and Chiyoko nodded.

"Yes, that we are. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? This ruin was abandoned – for the outer rim planets - shortly after the return of Mandalore from his exploration with the Exile?" Chiyoko said, as the two disengaging their lightsabers.

"We returned here after Mandalore was defeated. I am the new Mandalore." He said, and the two bowed.

"We are here searching for some rogue Force Sensitives, and now our other companions. Could you help us?" Kurama asked. Before Mandalore could respond, a loud shout could be heard in another part of the camp. Kurama and Chiyoko looked at each other, and dashed to the sight of the sound. When they got to the sight they thought they heard the sound from, no one was there. Kurama was about to turn around when Chiyoko tugged on his sleeve. He turned around, and Chiyoko pointed to a puddle of blood with a lightsaber in it. Kurama picked it up and ignited it.

It was Master Gallia's azure blade. Chiyoko's face blanched slightly, and she looked to Kurama. "We have underestimated our opponent, Kurama."

"Indeed we have, we should warn the others." Kurama said, and Chiyoko nodded.

After contacting the others, the Mandalorians allowed them to use their resources to locate the possible place where the rogue Force Sensitives could be. They came up with two possibilities; The tomb of Exar Kun, or the tattered remains of a Sith mother ship. They chose the later, and raced over.

* * *

_**:With Master Qui-Gon's Group:**_

The group was about half-way into the tomb when Kurama and Chiyoko's warning reached them. Hiei looked around, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber.

"It would be best if we didn't split up for awhile." Hiei said, and the group nodded. They continued down the tomb for some time until they reached the actual area where the sarcophagus was. As soon as the group completely walked through the door, the doors slammed shut behind them, and battle droids appeared from out of nowhere.

"There on stealth-field generators!" Master Qui-Gon yelled as he and the padawans ignited their lightsabers, deflecting blaster fire. The group used their force powers to keep some of the droids at bay while the others slashed at them.

"They just keep coming!" Yuusuke shouted, slashing off the head of one of the droids. It took them at least 20 minutes to clear the room of droids, and by the end they had several blaster burns on their clothing, but that wasn't what caught their attention.

"Hey, where's Hiei and Kuwabara?" Yuusuke asked, looking around. He and Master Qui-Gon looked at each other, before dashing out of the tomb.

When they reached the outside, they saw Chiyoko and Kurama enter from a path in the forest. "We know where they took them. C'mon, hurry!" Chiyoko said, dashing down the path.

* * *

The group reached the entrance to the Sith mother ship, and peaked out. "No guard, to easy." Chiyoko said, looking around, spotting a damaged battle droid. "Wait here a second." She said. She sprinted over to the damaged droid and reactivated and repaired it. Before she gave the droid commands, she went near the doorway and place something at certain intervals down both sides, never entering the doorway. She sent it walking towards the door, and leapt into the bushes. The second the droid walked into the doorway, alarms went off, and two people walked out, dressed in Sith Apprentice robes. They saw the droid, and blasted it with blasters before walking back inside. Chiyoko came back and smirked. 

"What'd you do?" Yuusuke asked.

"I bugged the droid so that when they blasted it, it would mess up the infrared lasers. We can go in now."

* * *

It did not take them long to enter the compound. The few gaurds there where eliminated quickly and efficiently. "Did they seriously think they weren't going to get attacked? The fools." Kurama mutters, his hair gaining silver tints. It may have been easy to defeat the gaurds in the mother ship, but they had made the place extremely confusing to find their way around in. Chiyoko had to look at her datapad five times to find her way around. 

The group had finally found the only room they hadn't checked. When they opened it, there where four Force Cages set up, and in each cage a person.

"Kuwabara!" Yuusuke said, rushing forward to the first cage, undoing the complex circuitry to lest his friend out.

" 'Bout time Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled, looking to the others.

"Obi-Wan! Are you allright?" Qui-Gon asked, dropping the mask on his face for the briefest of seconds before restoring it and working on the complicated circuitry.

"Yes, I am fine master." Obi-Wan said, but a bruise on his left cheek gave it away.

"Hiei!" Kurama said, dashing over to the cage holding his best friend. He undid the circuitry fairly quickly and Hiei walked out, slightly limping. Kurama looked at him worriedly.

"It's nothing major, fox." Hiei said, looking at Chiyoko, who lifted Master Gallia's body out of the force cage. Master Gallia had a large gash on her forehead and a large bruise on her left shoulder visible near the neck of the shirt. Chiyoko pulled out a length of fabric and tied it around Master Gallia's head until they could get back to the ship.

"Aww, look at the wittle Jedi trying to help their wittle friends." A cold voice spoke from the shadows. The group turned around.

Out stepped three Dark Jedi.

* * *

Bellamoura - Hope you likey! Please Review! 


	11. Sith Fights & Friend Fights

Bellamoura – Chapter 11, here ya go!

* * *

The group glared at the Dark Jedi, who just laughed. "Oh, whatcha gonna do, kill us with your glare? Oh, we're so scared." One of them said, totally sarcastic. The group stood up, Chiyoko gently laying her Master behind some canisters. 

Yuusuke ignited his blue lightsaber and Kuwabara his golden, and rushed at the three Dark Jedi. One of the Dark Jedi stepped forward, and ignited two red lightsabers, and engaged in combat with Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon charged at a second Dark Jedi, who wielded two more lightsabers, except his were violet. Hiei, Kurama, and Chiyoko rushed at the third, who wielded a double bladed lightsaber.

"It would be the best to your situation not to get cocky." Kurama said, his lightsaber attacks only being noticed by the green trails of light left behind. The Dark Jedi Yuusuke and Kuwabara where fighting smirked suddenly, and trapped Kuwabara in a stasis. Chiyoko, noticing this, rushed over to help fight the Dark Jedi with Kuwabara; the Dark Jedi fighting with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon used Force Push to slam the two into the wall, and the Dark Jedi fighting Hiei and Kurama put Kurama in a Force Drain. As soon as the effects on one person would where off, they would cast force powers on another person, and the fight was moving nowhere. The group started using Force Powers back, but they were rarely successful. These Dark Jedi had far more training than most of them.

Chiyoko, who eventually was forced into fighting one of the Dark Jedi by herself, found herself caught in a Force Whirlwind. When the whirlwind had finally stopped, Chiyoko could barely stand upright, completely dizzy. The Dark Jedi charged at her and stabbed her in the arm. She bit back a scream of pain, and swung her silver lightsaber at the Dark Jedi's neck, severing it off. She joined the fight against the other two Dark Jedi.

Kurama, on the other hand, wasn't doing any better. He had been the victim of several Force Drains, and was slowing down severely. One of the Dark Jedi took notice of this and smirked. While he wasn't being attacked, he put a Force power on Kurama. Kurama started choking, not being able to breathe. He collapsed to the floor, coughing and trying to fight the Force Choke. Hiei saw this and attacked the Dark Jedi, slicing him like a loaf of bread.

The final Jedi was taken out, and the group looked at each other. Chiyoko rummaged through the packs the Dark Jedi had on them for anything useful. Suddenly, an alarm system went off, and gas started filtering through the vents at a slow rate.

"Damn! We need to get out of here!" Yuusuke said, and the group nodded. Chiyoko went to pick up her master, but her arm couldn't handle the extra weight. Obi-Wan grabbed Master Gallia, and they dashed out of the area and back to their ship.

* * *

Master Gallia and Chiyoko where in the Medical Room, getting bandaged up by a droid. The others had already gotten bandaged, and Qui-Gon got into the cockpit. After being bandaged up by the droid, and given the knowledge her master should wake up soon, she set off to find the boys.

* * *

The five boys where sitting in the cargo hold. Actually, a more accurate term would be Hiei, Kurama, and Obi-Wan fighting and Yuusuke and Kuwabara hiding behind some canisters.

"Well, if you hadn't of gotten caught in a stasis, she wouldn't have had to split off!" Obi-Wan yelled, his ice blue eyes mere slits and his fists clenched. Thank god the door to the cockpit was closed.

"Yeah! Well, if you hadn't have messed up that attack of yours, I wouldn't have been caught in the stasis!" Hiei retorted, his eyes blazing and his tone of voice angered.

"I wouldn't have messed up if Kurama hadn't of knocked me over!" Obi-Wan countered, voice practically spitting venom.

"Excuse you! _You_ bumped into _me._" Kurama retorted, his hair completely silver and his eyes turning gold.

"Why do you care? It's not like she'll believe you anyway." Obi-Wan retorted, and the other two growled.

"Yeah, like she'll ever like you." Hiei said. If looks could kill, Obi-Wan and Kurama would have been writhing in their graves one hundred times over.

"Oh yes, and you're one to talk, you are a forbidden child!" Youko said, completely taking over Kurama's body.

"That was low, Youko. You are going to pay for that!" Hiei said drawing his katana and pointing it to Youko's neck. Youko summoned his rose whip, and Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber, wielding them at the other two.

Kurama made the first strike, slashing his Rose Whip at Obi-Wan, who blocked it with his lightsaber. Hiei slashed at Kurama with his katana, and made a slash on his arm. Obi-Wan slashed at Hiei, leaving a scratch on his stomach when he dodged.

"She's mine!" Youko exclaimed, slashing his rose whip at the two. They barely dodged, getting scratches from the thorns.

"What are you rambling about, baka fox! She is clearly mine!" Hiei yelled, sending small blasts of fire at the other two, them getting burned.

"You two are delusional, she clearly likes me." Obi-Wan said, sending blasts of Force push at the two, who dodged and got slammed against the wall.

"What in the seven hells are you doing!" A voice said, and the group turned to the doorway. In the walkway stood Chiyoko, staring at the three.

"Yoko! It isn't –" Obi-Wan started, but Chiyoko cut him off.

"I saw enough! I know what this was, and I can't believe you two are so foolish to fight like this! Did you seriously think this was 'impressive'? My god! You three are so childish and immature! I am no one's property and no prize!" She screamed, dashing down the hallway, passing her Master and Master Qui-Gon, who had come out because of the loud banging, and strait to the bunk room, shutting the door. Master Gallia followed her Padawan, and disappeared into the bunk room. Kurama quickly transformed back to his human form when Master Qui-Gon emerged in the room.

"What did you do!" Master Qui-Gon said, glaring at the three boys before returning to the cockpit. Hiei, Kurama, and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"Way to go, you guys." Yuusuke said, his voice cold. "You did an absolutely wonderful job impressing her." He said, his voice heavily laden in sarcasm, as he and Kuwabara left the room for the main hold.

The three boys looked at each other before unceremoniously slumping to the floor.

"What have we done?"

* * *

Bellamoura – Oh yes, my charrie has to play heartbreaker . . . :cries: . . . wait . . . PLOT LINE! 


	12. Forgiven

Bellamoura – GOMEN NASAI! I got grounded for like two weeks! I'm so sorry! Oh, and for Youko's age, I am going by the Japanese information of 1000 years instead of the Americanized 300 years. Also, I am making Hiei 500 years old because on one of my friends DVD's it says that.

_breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak_

An hour later, Obi-Wan, Kurama, and Hiei were still sitting in the cargo hold, Yuusuke and Kuwabara in the main hold. Chiyoko cautiously made her way to the refresher to wash off her face, and then to the garage to use the workbench. She pulled out the lightsabers she had snagged from the Mandalorian base and Sith lords, and began making upgrades to them. The three boys in the cargo hold heard her using the workbench, and walked out to the garage.

"Yoko-chan?" Kurama asked, getting her attention from the workbench.

"Hm? Oh, hey guys . . . what's up?" Chiyoko asked, turning off the tool she was working with.

"We wanted to apologize –" Obi-Wan began.

"– For acting like baka." Hiei finished.

"Can you forgive us?" Kurama asked, the group looking to the floor.

Chiyoko looked at them, then giggled. "As long as you promise not to try to kill each other over me – or anyone else – again."

"We promise!" The three responded, turning back to normal.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She exclaimed, flashing a large smile, making the boys smile as well, Hiei giving a small smirk, his cheeks flushing a slight pink. Hiei and Obi-Wan walked off to the main room to talk with Yuusuke . . . well, more like Obi-Wan talk to Yuusuke and Hiei and Kuwabara bicker. Kurama stayed behind, watching Chiyoko work on the lightsabers.

"Need something, Kura-san?" Chiyoko asked, looking up from her work, currently one of the single-bladed lightsabers from the Sith lords.

"Oh, no, not at all. I was just curious as to what you were doing." Kurama replied, walking over next to the workbench.

"I'm upgrading the Sith lightsabers and changing the crystal color, once we get back to Corousant, that is. I'm trying to do what I can now." Chiyoko replied. "With the way battles seem to be going, the more weaponry the better." Kurama nodded.

"Chiyoko, I … well, I honestly am curious. Which one of us do you like?" Kurama asked.

"I like all of you." Chiyoko said, trying to avoid the inevitable subject.

"Well, I sort of meant which one of us would you go out with." Kurama said, and Chiyoko sighed, setting down her tools.

"Kurama, I – " Chiyoko began, but a security alarm sounded, and the two sprinted to the cockpit.

"Sith Fighters!" Master Gallia yelled, and the five rushed to different gun turrets.

"Yuusuke! Three O'Clock!" Obi-Wan yelled through the com links, as Yuusuke shot the ship down.

"Thanks." Yuusuke responded, shooting down.

"We need these Sith Fighters cleared before we can make the jump to hyper space!" Master Qui-Gon announced, maneuvering through space to avoid bullet fire.

"Yoko, Charlies at Six O'Clock!" Kuwabara yelled. Chiyoko shot them down, then paused.

"Charlies?"

"You obviously haven't seen human war movies."

"Obviously."

_breakbreakbreakbreakbreak_

The group returned to the Jedi Temple the next day. The group walked into the room, and collapsed onto their collective beds.

"I can't believe how exausted I am." Yuusuke said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kuwabara said, and the other three nodded. Chiyoko groaned, and rolled onto her side, her Jedi Apprentice shirt rising slightly. Hiei and Kurama caught themselves staring before looking away. Chiyoko looked over, but the doorbell saved them from further questioning.

"Come in!" Chiyoko chimed, and the door opened, Obi-Wan walking in.

"Hello Chiyoko, I just wanted to see how you guys were." Obi-Wan said, closing and locking the door behind him, and sitting on the extra bed.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got trampled by one thousand elephants." Kuwabara said, and Chiyoko chuckled.

"That isn't the only reason you're here." Yuusuke said, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, I have been working, training, and hanging out with you guys for several months, yet I feel like I barely know you." Obi-Wan said, and the group nodded.

"Fair enough, but we will only tell what we feel comfortable with. Deal?" Kuwabara asked, and Obi-Wan nodded.

The group spent the next thirty minutes talking about themselves, even Youko came out to talk about his past. Obi-Wan had gasped when he found out that Youko was 1000 years old, and again when he found out how old Hiei was. The group turned to Chiyoko, and she nodded.

"Well, I am a full bred demon, like Youko and Hiei. However, I am only 800 years old." Chiyoko said, and Obi-Wan gasped.

"How is that possible! You three don't look a day over 18!" Obi-Wan said, pointing to Hiei, Youko, and Chiyoko.

"Demons age differently than humans, Obi-kun. We stop aging around this time." Chiyoko said. "Anywho, I don't really know who my father was, and my mother was killed when I was little. I'm not entirely sure what type of demon I am, but I do know my demonic powers" Chiyoko said, and the group nodded.

"If I may ask, what _are_ your demonic powers." Obi-Wan asked.

"I can manipulate plants according to necessity." Youko said, twirling a rose.

"I control fire and demon fire, along with a Jagan." Hiei said.

"Jagan?"

"Third eye." Chiyoko said. "I control shadows and pure dark energy. Also, I am psychic."

The group lounged into a comfortable silence, and Chiyoko yawned. "Oh, I'm tired."

The group nodded. "Alright, I'm going back to my room now. See you all tommorrow." Obi-Wan said, and the group waved as he left.

"Wait, what's tommorrow?" Yuusuke asked. Chiyoko shrugged, and the group fell alseep.


	13. Poker, anyone?

Kurama was the first to awake in the morning, yawning tiredly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked to see the others still asleep, and smiled, getting ready for the day. He walked into the refresher to get a shower and change into his Jedi robes.

Chiyoko was the next to awaken. She grabbed her Jedi robes and walked into the second refresher, hoping into a nice, long, hot shower.

Kurama peeked his head out of the refresher wrapped in a towel 10 minutes later to find that Kuwabara had woken up. Kurama ducked back into the refresher to change. Kuwabara, oblivious to the sound of water in the other refresher, walked to it and opened the door.

Chiyoko screamed bloody murder.

Hiei awoke, tossed off his blanket, and pinned Kuwabara to the wall and Kurama rushed out of the bathroom dressed in only his pants. Chiyoko came out wrapped in only a towel, completely furious and mortified.

"What did you do, baka!" Hiei yelled, glaring at Kuwabara.

"He walked in on me!" Chiyoko screeched, completely mortified.

"What's all the screaming about?" Obi-Wan said, entering the room, dressed in only his pants and his Jedi robe, his hair sopping wet. The three boys noticed Chiyoko dressed only in a towel and blushed, coughing and trying to avert their eyes. Chiyoko noticed Obi-Wan and Kurama without their shirts on, and Hiei dressed in only his boxer pajamas, and blushed, rushing back into the bathroom, while the boys looked away and finished getting dressed.

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

After the drama of the morning, the Padawans met their masters in the council chambers to discuss how the mission went.

"Dark Jedi, there were?" Master Yoda asked, and the others nodded.

"Yes, Master Yoda, their where three of them." Kuwabara said.

"They were very skilled as well." Yuusuke added, and the group nodded in agreement.

"Also, this was on one of them." Chiyoko said, and handed the council a coat of arms matching the ones found on the bounty hunters that attacked the group the day they met Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She also handed over a datapad.

"These where on the Dark Jedi?" Master Windu asked, and the group nodded.

"Well, while we examine these, another mission you will have." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, and the group of Padawans groaned.

"Sith trouble, growing steadily. To Manaan, you will go." Master Yoda said, and the boys groaned.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group was back in the ship, however, the Jedi Masters who left this time were Master Kit Fisto and Master Eeth Koth. The group was sitting in the main room, and the masters were in the cockpit. Hiei put up a mental shield around the room, and the padawans began talking.

"If you are demons, why did you come here?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around at the other five people.

"We work for the leader of the Spirit World. He sent us here to chase a renegade demon, who became a Sith lord." Yuusuke said.

"Actually, becoming Jedi was not what we had in mind." Kuwabara said, and Chiyoko nodded. She was currently sitting on the back of Kurama's chair, Hiei was on a computer, Yuusuke and Kuwabara where sitting on the floor, and Obi-Wan was sitting on the center projector.

"I'm bored." Chiyoko said, and the group nodded. "I vote when we get to Manaan we go to a Cantina."

"Party girl, aren't ya." Yuusuke said, looking over at Chiyoko. Chiyoko smiled and nodded.

"Ya only live once." She said, and Yuusuke smiled his goofy smile and gave Chiyoko an air high five. Kurama and Hiei glared at Yuusuke. Chiyoko sighed and looked to the ground, and the two boys stopped glaring, and Obi-Wan smirked.

"I vote we play Five Card Draw" Yuusuke said, and Chiyoko, Kuwabara, and Kurama nodded.

"Woh, Kurama. I didn't know you knew how to play Five Card Draw!" Kuwabara said, smiling in appreciation.

"Youko saw that it was one of the first games he taught me." Kurama said, looking at the group and up at Chiyoko, smiling slightly.

"What is the use for such silly Ningen games?" Hiei said, scowling.

"A – It's funny, and B – You get money off of it." Chiyoko said.

"Money? Gimme!" Hiei said, appearing behind Chiyoko.

"Ah ah ah, Hiei. You have to earn it." Obi-Wan chided, smirking.

Chiyoko looked over to Obi-Wan. "You know how to play?"

"Yuusuke's fault, again." Obi-Wan said. Chiyoko smirked.

"Well, since everyone knows how to play, and Hiei will cheat using his Jagan, why don't we step up the challenge." Yuusuke suggested.

"I would not resort to such petty means as cheating." Hiei said, scowling. Chiyoko and Kurama, however, looked intrigued.

"What are you insinuating, Yuusuke-kun?" Chiyoko asked, looking at him with a glean in her eye.

"Strip poker?" Yuusuke suggested, and looked towards the rest of the group. Kurama and Obi-Wan where blushing, Kuwabara was laughing, Hiei was his usual self, and Chiyoko looked amused.

"I'm in." Chiyoko said, looking to the others.

"I'll play." Hiei said, and Chiyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll play." Obi-Wan said, and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Allright! Now, how are we going to pull this off?" Yuusuke asked, looking at the group.

"I'll take care of it." Chiyoko said, walking into the cockpit. She came out fifteen minutes later, smiling like a thief that just got the biggest catch in a lifetime. "I told them we where having some 'bonding time' and we would be in one of the bunkrooms, and not to be alarmed if the door was locked. All clear, boys." She said, and they rushed into the bunkroom.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

(Bellamoura – These are the rules I know for Strip Poker, so they probably aren't right.)

The group was currently sitting around the table, Yuusuke was shuffling the deck of cards. "Alright, everyone knows how to play, right?" Yuusuke asked, and the group nodded. "Oh, and Hiei, no cheating." Yuusuke said, and Hiei snapped his fingers, Chiyoko giggling.

Yuusuke dealt the cards out, reading as follows – Kurama: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Jack; Kuwabara: Three, Four, Nine, Eight, Jack; Obi-Wan: Ace, Queen, Ace, Five, Nine; Hiei: Ten, Ten, Queen, King, King; Chiyoko: Three, Three, Four, Eight, Ten; Yuusuke: Nine, Eight, Seven, King, Jack.

"Kuwabara, you first." Yuusuke said.

"Fold, I'm outta the game." Kuwabara said, throwing the cards into the center of the table.

"All ready? Ah well. Kurama, you next." Yuusuke said.

"I'm in." Kurama said, smirking.

"Hiei."

"In, baka."

"I'm in, what about you, Yoko?"

"Sure, why not, What about you, Obi-kun?"

"I'm in."

"Okay, exchange the cards."

The cards now read like this - Kurama: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten; Obi-Wan: Ace, Queen, Ace, Nine, Nine; Hiei: Ten, Ten, Ace, King, King; Chiyoko: Three, Three, Eight, Eight, Ten; Yuusuke: Nine, Eight, Seven, Jack, Jack.

"Everyone still in?" Yuusuke asked, and the group nodded.

"Allright, show your hands." Kurama said, and the group laid down the cards.

"Damn, I lost!" Chiyoko said, and sighed, removing her shirt, revealing a rather low cut white camisole that looked like a faux corset, the top of her bra showing over the top. Kurama, and Obi-Wan blushed and looked away, Hiei kept glancing, a light blush showing on his face, and Yuusuke was staring until Chiyoko kicked him in the shin with her boots.

"Continue the damn game."

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Yuusuke had lost the game and Chiyoko had been scared for life. Obi-Wan and Kurama, who in the middle of the game transformed into Youko, dropped out when they were left only in their boxers, leaving Chiyoko and Hiei left playing, the others had gotten dressed. Hiei was in his boxers, and Chiyoko was in her underpants and bra. The two where about to show their cards.

"Hiei, what do you have?" Chiyoko asked, smirking evilly. Her hair had turned totally black, and her eyes glinted evilly.

"Straight, what about you?" Hiei asked, laying down his cards, smirking. He thought he had won. Thought . . .

"Royal flush, doll." Chiyoko said, laying down her cards. Hiei blushed slightly before scowling. "I win."

"Baka." He scowled under his breath. Chiyoko put her clothes back on, and threw Hiei his. He blinked. "Nani?"

"No one else had to strip, it doesn't seem fair." Chiyoko said, smiling slightly as Hiei put on his clothes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"We wont reach Manaan until tomorrow, asteroid trouble. You guys should get some sleep." Master Eeth Koth said, and the group looked at each other, nodding.

"Allright, I'll be in the other bunkroom. Call me if you need me." Chiyoko said, leaving, letting the boys talk for a little bit.

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

_**:With the Boys:**_

"Well, that was fun." Yuusuke said, the group changing into his pajamas.

"It was . . . interesting." Kurama said, pulling his hair back into a braid to prevent it from knotting too bad.

"Come on, we all know you liked it when Yoko took off her shirt." Kuwabara said. Hiei was about to snap, but Chiyoko's voice floated from down the hallway.

"I HEARD THAT, URAMESHI!"

"Think she's cranky?" Yuusuke asked, when a floating pillow connected with his head.

"Yep, Yuusuke. I think she is." Obi-Wan said. "Let's get some sleep." Obi-Wan said, and the group nodded.


	14. Manaan's Surface Pt 1

A/N – Oh my god . . . damn school. Taking all my time. Time to update!

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group dismounted the craft the next morning, dressed in what Chiyoko had termed "Cantina Clothes", which basically was that each member wore at least one piece of leather. The boys wore leather vests and matching black pants (think Atton Rand from KOTOR 2), and Chiyoko wore a leather corset top and a black denim skirt, her black and red hair pulled into two ponytails, looking almost like a Twi'Lek's lekku.

"Cantina!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled, giving each other a thumbs up.

"Shouldn't we tell the masters this time?" Chiyoko said, not wishing to get in trouble again.

"I already took care of it, Yoko-chan." Kurama said. "They said they were going to the Republic Embassy in the city to see if they could find out any information."

"Oh, sweet!" Chiyoko said, clapping her hands together, her blue eyes glimmering. "Alrighty then, let's go!"

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group entered the cantina and looked around. There were Twi'Leks dancing onstage and several sleazy men standing around the stage and in the shadows. To the right was a Pazaak den and to the left was a group of tables. To their back right there was a bar. The group moved to one of the tables.

"What should we do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Everyone here is pretty loud, we should be able to hear snippets of conversations." Hiei said, looking around. "And, I can use my Jagan and Kurama can use his super-human hearing."

"I'd be wary about the Jagan, Hiei." Yuusuke said. "If you knock into the brain of a force-sensitive, they will sense it directly, and our cover will be blown."

"Hn." Hiei said, but he nodded his understanding.

It did not take them long to find the information, for a couple of people next to them were talking rather loudly.

"Did you hear? The Sith on this planet are multiplying." One of them said.

"I know! The commander of them is extremely powerful, and he's only human!" Another voice spoke up.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Sith Generals?" One voice spoke up, and the owner gestured to a man who walked to the bar.

"Quiet you! If he knew we recognized him we'd be dead." A voice spoke up.

"I'll be right back." Kurama said, walking over to the bar.

"I'll have a Gibson, please." Kurama said to the bartender, leaning casually on the bar, looking lonely. (A/N – Gibsons knock you off your ass REALLY fast, be careful, mere mortals. Don't drink underage, folks.)

"Hey pal, what's up? You seem lonely." The man said, looking to Kurama.

Kurama smirked in his head. _'Bingo, the old Youko charm never fails.'_ He thought. He sighed sadly. "My partner left me for another guy." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah, yeah, that would hurt, no?" The guy said, taking a sip of his own drink. "I'm Damio. You are?" The man, Damio, asked, looking to Kurama.

'_Help, Youko!' _Kurama thought, answering the first name that came to his mind. "Kuronue. Pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure's mine." Damio said, sitting down next to Kurama. "So, you new here? I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, I travel, trying to find where I belong." Kurama replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"That guy _so_ swings both ways." Yuusuke murmured at the table, and the others nodded (No offense! No offense! It just allows me mobility in the story!)

"You like to travel, I guess?" Damio asked, reaching his hand over Kurama's.

Inside his head, Kurama grimaced, but on his face he gave a small smile. "Yes, I do, actually."

"Have you ever been attracted to power?" Damio asked, smirking slightly.

"What type of power are we talking about?" Kurama asked, smirking back.

"Come to the Sith Embassy later today. I'll tell the guards to let you in. Then, we'll talk about the power you could get." Damio said, walking behind Kurama, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Mentally Kurama began to panic. "Then I guess I should be leaving now to complete work." Kurama said, trying to get out of the situation.

Damio was one step ahead, however, and wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist, and pulled Kurama towards him.

"I think you should spend more time with me." Damio whispered in Kurama's ear. Kurama was about to panic, when a voice filled the air.

"Brother! Brother!" A voice called. Suddenly, a red blur crashed into Kurama. "Oh brother! It's horrible! Come quickly, brother!" The blur said, looking up at Kurama with green, tear filled eyes; dragging Kurama out of the cantina and into an abandoned store. The blur's hand covered Kurama's mouth and pushed him against the wall as Damio ran past.

Kurama turned to face the blur. The blur was actually a woman, with green eyes matching Kurama's own, with read hair and . . . black tips?

"Yoko-chan, is that you?" Kurama asked, and the woman nodded.

"Yup yup! 'Tis I!" Chiyoko said, smiling.

"But, your eyes? Contacts?" Kurama asked, and Chiyoko nodded.

"Yup, let's go. The others are waiting for us at the ship." Chiyoko said, and the two sped off.

_breakbreakbreakbreak _

"So, what happened that caused Hiei and Chiyoko to bristle like a cornered cat?" Yuusuke asked. The group was currently sitting around the main hollogram projector, and Obi-Wan was on one of the computers.

"The man . . . Damio, thinks my name is Kuronue." Kurama began.

"He has a fancy for Kurama." Hiei finished, his voice clipped.

"Aww, is wittle Hiei jealous?" Kuwabara taunted, only to be silenced by Hiei's response.

"Kurama deserves much better than that two faced son-of-a -" Hiei began, but was cut of by Chiyoko falling off her chair.

"What the hell?" Yuusuke said and Chiyoko smiled.

"I got an idea!" She said, jumping up.

"Do you allways fall off of your chair when you have an idea?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope! I was zoning, not paying attention, fell off the chair, and got an idea!" She replied sitting on the hologram projector. "What if Kurama goes to meet Damion, and takes . . . Hiei along with him. I'll block the doors he goes through with my shadows, and Yuusuke, Obi-Wan, Kuwabara, and I can follow."

"How would that work?" Kuwabara said.

"We can go through the shadows!" Chiyoko said. "Sound good?"

The group nodded it's agreement, and Chiyoko nodded.

"We still have a couple hours to kill, wanna go to the cantina again?"

"NO!"


	15. Manaan's Surface Pt 2

Kurama and Hiei were outside the doors to the Sith Embassy. Hiei was wearing his traditional black garb, while Kurama was dressed in black pants and a matching leather shirt. The guards let them into the compound, not noticing the black shadow that followed them.

'_I don't think this is a good idea, Fox.'_ Hiei said, glancing briefly at Kurama before his cold façade appeared on his face.

'_To be truthful, neither do I, Hiei. However, this could be our best chance to find out what is happening with the Sith, and our demon.'_ Kurama responded, carefully following the directions the guard gave him.

When the two arrived at a lobby, a secretary was waiting near the door. "Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked, looking up at the two with boredom.

"Would you tell Damio that Kuronue is here to see him?" Hiei said, his voice cold, his blood-red eyes glaring at the girl. She gulped, and clicked the intercom.

"M-Mr. Damio, a Mr. Kuronue is here to see you." She said, stumbling under Hiei's glare.

"Let him in." Damio's voice replied, and the girl unlocked the door. Kurama nodded briefly at the girl, and left the lobby for the office.

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

"Ah, Kuronue! Glad you could come! Who is your friend?" Damio asked, looking up from his desk, observing Hiei.

"This is Anshi, Damio." Kurama said, brushing off the slightly quizzical look Hiei gave him about his new name. "He is a distant relation."

"Ah! Pleasure to meet you, Anshi. Please, have a seat, both of you." Damio said, offering them seats, which the two took.

"You called me here for a reason, I presume about power?" Kurama said, looking directly at Damio.

"Yes, I believe I called _you_." Damio said, and, on the last word, Hiei's chair fell through a trapdoor in the floor, and Kurama's arms and legs where wrapped by irons.

"Now, I believe I called you, and you only." Damio said, walking in front of Kurama. Mentally, Kurama panicked.

'_Hiei?? HIEI??' _Kurama tried through the mental link they had. Kurama had to swallow his panic when Hiei didn't respond.

"Now, I did offer you power, did I not? However, you have to do something for _me_." Damio said, his face mere inches in front of Kurama's. Kurama bit back a scream at the near contact. Damio reached out and grabbed a section of Kurama's hair, and suddenly, something shot out of the shadow in the corner of the room, and a blue lightsaber was pressed to Damio's neck.

"You touch my friend again, and they'll be picking you out of the water for weeks." Yuusuke said, using the force to remove the irons from around Kurama. Kuwabara appeared on the other side of Damio, tossing Kurama's lightsaber at him. Kurama ignited the green blade, and Kuwabara's his golden.

"Where are the others?" Kurama asked, looking at Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"They went to find Hiei." Yuusuke said, just as Damio ignited his double-bladed red lightsaber and slashed at Yuusuke, who dodged.

And a fight began.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Meanwhile, Chiyoko and Obi-Wan were running down the halls of the embassy, killing soldiers that got in their way. Chiyoko was using a psychic connection to find Hiei. The two where following the link when, suddenly the link went dead. Chiyoko stopped, eyes wide.

'_Hiei!! Hiei! What happened?"_ Chiyoko said frantically, trying to relocate Hiei. Obi-Wan stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

'_Energy…drain.'_ Hiei replied weakly, giving a boost of Ki for Chiyoko to follow. Using Force Speed, she dashed down the hallway, followed by Obi-Wan.

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

Kuwabara slashed at the Sith with is golden lightsaber, which was easily dodged. Kuwabara landed himself on the blunt end of a force push, which sent him across the room.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama said, charging at Damio, his lightsaber raised for a downward strike. Damio merely laughed.

_breakbreakbreakbreak_

Obi-Wan and Chiyoko arrived at the end of the trail, a locked door. On the other side you could hear lightsabers and screams of pain. Chiyoko blanched and Obi-Wan got to work on picking the lock.

"Damn it! It's locked on the other side!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, withdrawing his lightsaber just as Chiyoko used dark energy to bust the door down. Obi-Wan took a chance to glance at Chiyoko, noticing her hair was completely black and her eyes an ice blue. She charged in, igniting her silver lightsaber and charging the Sith inside, killing him with a swift swipe to the head. She turned an ran to Hiei, finding Obi-Wan already there, healing the worst of his wounds.

Hiei was bedecked with lightsaber wounds, the remnants of his lightsaber laying next to him, sliced in half. Hiei's weak breathing was a sign of the several energy drains that had been performed on him. Chiyoko carefully picked him up when Obi-Wan could do no more, and rushed to join the others.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Damio was currently laying on the floor, missing one of his arms, his lightsaber sliced in half. Yuusuke and Kurama standing over him. They turned around, when a vibroblade slashed deep into Kurama's back. He cried out in pain before stumbling forward. Yuusuke turned around and delivered a swift slice to the neck, killing Damio. He then turned towards Kurama, carefully lifting his friend up and rushing out of the room, Kuwabara turned to follow, but, before leaving, picked up a datapad carelessly strewn on Damio's desk.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group was currently in the hospital, waiting for news on their friends Hiei and Kurama. Chiyoko was sitting between Yuusuke and Obi-Wan, resting her head on Yuusuke's shoulder as she slipped back and forth between sleep and consciousness. Kuwabara was sitting across from them, reading the datapad they received. Suddenly, Master Kit Fisto and Master Eeth Koth walked into the room, both looking rather angry. They looked at the four teenagers, and they gulped. Master Fisto motioned for Chiyoko to follow him, and, with an anxious sigh, followed the two masters out of the room.

Yuusuke looked over to Obi-Wan. "What do they want to talk to her for?"

"I honestly do not know, Yuusuke. I wish I did." Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his forehead.

Fifteen minutes later, Chiyoko walked into the room, looking rather upset. Her hair was completely red and her eyes a deep blue. The masters did not come in with her, so Yuusuke stood up and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, sniffling.

"Yoko-chan. What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, standing next to Chiyoko with a hand on her shoulder.

Chiyoko sniffled. "They are angry at us for causing such an issue inside the Sith embassy. I tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen." She said, hugging Yuusuke. Yuusuke led Chiyoko to the chairs, and they sat down, Chiyoko falling asleep in Yuusuke's hug.

"That seems very mean of the masters to take out their frustration on her." Obi-Wan stated quietly, sitting on the other side of Chiyoko, and Yuusuke nodded, a far off look in his eyes.

"I don't like that look, Urameshi. It means you're gonna kill someone." Kuwabara stated, sitting next to Yuusuke.

"I just might." Yuusuke stated dryly, laying Chiyoko so she would be more comfortable.

"I don't think you're the only one." Obi-Wan stated in an equal tone, sighing. "However, that won't solve anything." Yuusuke sighed and nodded in agreement.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Two hours later, the group was informed that they could visit Kurama and Hiei. The masters had returned, but Chiyoko made a point of staying away from them. The group walked into the room Kurama was in, and waited in a corner until the group left to visit Hiei, then sat next to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama-kun. How are you?" Chiyoko asked quietly.

"I feel fine, however I should be asking you. Did something happen?" Kurama asked, looking up at Chiyoko. She sighed.

"I really don't wish to talk about it." Chiyoko said, looking at the other side of the room. Kurama reached up and turned her head to face him.

"Alright, I won't press you. However, your hair is a mess. Did you fall asleep?" Kurama asked, and Chiyoko smiled vaguely, nodding. Kurama moved his hand to try and comb her mane of red-black hair.

"There, that looks better." Kurama stated, and Chiyoko gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Kurama-kun." She said, hugging him. "You don't happen to know if the group left Hiei's room, do you?"

"Yes, they just left." Kurama replied, and Chiyoko smiled and mouthed "thank you", before walking to Hiei's room.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Chiyoko walked into Hiei's room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She found him sitting cross-legged on his bed, meditating. Chiyoko sat across from him on a chair, staring off into space and thinking.

"What do you want, onna?" Hiei asked, coming out of his meditation, looking at Chiyoko. He expected to see the strong, happy teenage girl, but instead he saw a sad, broken little doll. His eyes saddened slightly before turning back to their normal expression.

"Hm? Oh, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know Kuwabara probably annoyed you to high hell and back, and I wanted to make sure we didn't have another injured person." Chiyoko said quietly under her breath.

"Hn. I'm fine, baka onna. You should be more worried about yourself." Hiei said, and Chiyoko gave him a small smile.

"That is not in my nature." Chiyoko said, before staring out the window to the Manaan surf. "The doctor's said you should lay down, Hiei."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, before reaching out and grabbing Chiyoko's wrist. She 'eep'ed, before being pulled into Hiei's lap. Hiei wrapped his arms around her, and his expression softened. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He demanded, his voice soft.

Chiyoko sniffled before telling him what she had told Yuusuke, about the masters being mad at her. "They said that since it was my plan, if anyone had died, it would have been on my conscience, which I can understand. I've – we've had worse." She said, and Hiei nodded. "However, they forbade me from using my demon powers, because they believe it is the dark side. If I use them again, they said they would split me up from you guys." She finished, sniffling.

"I don't want to leave you guys, but I don't want to loose my powers, either. You all care for me, which I never had before." She said, hugging Hiei and burying her face into his chest, missing the soft look he gave her and the killer glare he had as he thought how she didn't deserve this.

'_Now, Hiei. Don't do anything too rash.' _Kurama said, telepathically. Hiei 'hn'ed back, before returning to hugging Chiyoko.


	16. Manaan's Ocean Pt 1

Bellamoura - Oh man, sorry for taking forever to update, school's been a witch and my birthday is in two days, which means mega cramming of the schedule.

Hiei - At least your brother hasn't light the curtains on fire lately.

Bellamoura - Yeah ... thank god. Read and Review!

_ Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Yuusuke walked into Hiei's room, followed by Kuwabara, who was pushing Kurama in a wheelchair. Obi-Wan had convinced the nurses to let Kurama have a wheelchair to move around in so they could all talk together. Obi-Wan shut the door behind them, and what they saw made them all give small gasps.

Chiyoko was still sitting in Hiei's lap, asleep with tear-stained cheeks. Hiei, who was still asleep, rested his head on Chiyoko's, his expression peaceful. Obi-Wan and Kurama's expression saddened slightly, before returning to normal, Yuusuke smiled, and Kuwabara laughed. Hiei woke up and gave Kuwabara a glare that shut him up, before looking down to Chiyoko, who stayed asleep. Hiei sweat dropped.

'_How could she stay asleep?'_ He thought, before returning his attention to the rest of the group.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Yuusuke asked, sitting next to Hiei, taking Chiyoko from him so he could stretch.

"Yes, and what she told me I do not like." Hiei stated, stretching out his back before resting against the headboard of the bed. "She said the masters threatened her – with being separated from our group – to never use her dark powers again."

"What?! That's absurd!" Kuwabara yelled, before getting conked on the head by Obi-Wan.

"It may be absurd, but that could also be to our advantage, not using our powers, I mean. If the enemy doesn't know of our powers, than we can use them as a last resort." Obi-Wan stated, sitting across from Hiei.

"Yes, that would be to our advantage, however, it is cruel of them to threaten her like that." Kurama said, his eyes turning gold.

"Down, fox. Turning into Youko won't solve anything. Besides, they have cameras in here." Hiei stated, motioning to a corner of the room. Kurama glanced at them before his eyes returned to green.

"So, what are we going to do? We didn't get any information." Yuusuke questioned.

"Actually, Urameshi, when we were in Damio's office, I snagged a datapad." Kuwabara stated, handing the datapad to Yuusuke. "It says they restored a destroyed undersea Kolto mining field – once used by the republic – and are using it to breed energy demons for our Demon Sith Lord."

"Well, we should show this to the masters, then." Obi-Wan stated, and everyone looked at him. "I don't want to get into any more trouble than necessary."

"Okay . . . we'll show it to them later, after Yoko wakes up and Hiei and Kurama are declared okay." Yuusuke said, and the group nodded.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group walked back to the ship, Hiei and Kurama had been discharged from the hospital an hour ago. Chiyoko was walking between Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara behind them and Yuusuke and Obi-Wan in front of them. Chiyoko yawned tiredly, having just woken up.

"So, are we going to show the masters the datapad?" Chiyoko asked, tiredly. Yuusuke turned to look at her.

"How do you know about that? You were asleep when we were talking about it." Yuusuke asked.

"Correction, Yu-kun, I was in a light sleep. Everything you said, my brain registered . . . somewhat." Chiyoko said. "Actually, that was the most logical thing my brain registered. I also thought Kuwabara said something along the lines of pink fuzzy bunnies, but I'm pretty sure that is incorrect." She finished, and everyone chuckled, except Kuwabara, who looked like he just ate a Sour Warhead.

"Oh, come on, Kuwabara, lighten up." Obi-Wan said, smiling, and Kuwabara sighed.

"Ok, fine. At least she didn't say anything about my kitten." Kuwabara stated, glaring off to the side.

"Iyee!! You have a kitty?!" Chiyoko squealed, turning around to face Kuwabara. The other five blinked, before Kuwabara laughed.

"Yup! I do! It's name's Eikichi!" Kuwabara said, and Chiyoko squealed again.

"Aww! How kawaii!"

"Baka onna, stop squealing, it hurts my ears." Hiei said, glaring. Chiyoko huffed.

"You know, there are such things as asking, baka youkai." Chiyoko said, and Yuusuke smirked.

"I guess _she's_ back to normal." Yuusuke said, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Me, asking? You're out of your mind, baka onna." Hiei retorted, smirking. Chiyoko smirked back.

"Fine, then every time you demand instead of ask, I'm gonna glomp you." Chiyoko smirked.

"You will _not _glomp me." Hiei said. _'Hey, Kurama, what's a glomp?'_ Hiei asked telepathically.

"GLOMP!!" Chiyoko yelled, tackling Hiei in a hug. Hiei turned bright red, flustering. Obi-Wan, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara laughed maniacally, and Kurama was biting his thumb to prevent laughing at poor Hiei.

'_That, Hiei, is a glomp.'_ Kurama replied, trying his hardest not to laugh.

'_You coulda warned me a little earlier.' _Hiei replied, still trying to get out of the glomp. Chiyoko smirked.

"So there, ya see? I will glomp you." Chiyoko said, before getting up and walking ahead towards the ship.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group, including the masters, where sitting in the main hold. Chiyoko sat between Yuusuke and Kurama, Obi-Wan next to Master Koth, Master Fisto was sitting next to his padawan, Kuwabara, and Hiei sat on top of one of the computers, much to Master Koth's distress.

"Padawan, get down from there. You are going to fall off." Master Koth reprimanded, and Hiei smirked.

"No I won't." Hiei said in the most childish manner any of the group had heard.

"Yes, Hiei, you will, now get down from there!" Master Koth demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Hiei said. "Pretty please can I stay up here?" Hiei asked, complete with the trembling lip and puppy dog eyes. Chiyoko and Kurama could not take any more, and burst out laughing. Yuusuke pulled out a camera and took a picture of Hiei's face before joining Chiyoko in rolling on the floor, laughing his lungs out.

Master Koth sputtered, staring at his padawan. "Hiei, are you feeling well?"

"Hn. I'm fine, baka." Hiei retorted, returning to normal, as the group regained their composure.

"Anywho, back to the datapad." Chiyoko stated, acting like nothing had just happened. "Apparently, Kuwabara snagged it off of Damio's desk. There's some rather interesting information on it." What the masters didn't know was that they changed every mention of 'demon' to a 'different race' or 'alien'.

"Yes, there is." Master Fisto stated. "Good job, padawan. However, I am still angry that you six employed such a reckless plan."

"Well, did you have a better idea?" Hiei asked, his voice as cold as ice. Master Fisto spun around to face him, waited a moment, and sighed.

"No, I guess we didn't. But we all were worried for you!" Master Koth stated, and Yuusuke smirked.

"**Please. I've had crazier fights that have almost ended with my permanent death, and I didn't need the Force or a lightsaber."** Yuusuke stated in the language of the Makai, and the group smirked.

"**Damn straight." **Chiyoko responded, and the two gave each other a high-five.

"Oh … kay. I'm going to pretend that I understood what you said and move on." Master Fisto said, and the Rekai Tantei smirked.

"Masters, wouldn't it be in our best opportunity to explore the underground facility?" Kurama suggested, and the masters nodded.

"Well, the base actually isn't too far from one of the nearby islands. We could take a boat to the island, then swim to the base." Master Fisto suggested. "That way, it seems less conspicuous."

"Bust Master Fisto, what about the giant sharks?" Obi-Wan questioned, and Chiyoko gulped.

"Giant … Sharks?" Chiyoko questioned, and Obi-Wan and Master Fisto nodded.

"Aww, come on, Yoko. You're afraid of sharks?" Yuusuke asked, nudging Chiyoko in the side of her ribcage.

"**Yuusuke, if you fought a shark demon, you'd be afraid of them, too."** Chiyoko responded, and Yuusuke gulped, nodding.

"So, do we want to do that?" Master Koth asked, and the group nodded.

"Wouldn't it be wise to split into groups to swim to the base, just to further enforce the idea of tourists diving for treasure?" Chiyoko asked, and Master Fisto thought it over.

"I guess it would be a good idea, especially if they have surveillance on us." Master Fisto responded. "So, we'll leave tomorrow."

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group woke bright and early the next day. They were walking down to the docks. The masters were dressed in loose brown pants and beige shirts, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were dressed in their school uniforms, Kurama was dressed in a pair of white pants and a matching shirt, Hiei was dressed in black pants and a red wife beater, Obi-Wan was dressed like the masters, and Chiyoko was in a denim skirt and a white wife-beater top. Each of them carried a completely waterproof bag, containing their diving gear and scuba suits, along with their weapons.

The group reached the docks, and rented a boat, quickly traveling to the closest island. There were two cabins on the island, and the group split up, the boys in one cabin, and Chiyoko in the other.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The boys came out five minutes later, dressed in their scuba suits, strapping their lightsabers, and other weapons, to their suits. Chiyoko walked out of her cabin, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail braid. Chiyoko's suit was black, while the others were blue, and Chiyoko's fit her in all the right places, looking more like a body suit, even with her weapons strapped to her waist. She finished pulling her hair up, and turned to look at the five boys, who where staring at her.

"I can see you all are likin' what you see." She stated dryly, and they snapped back to normality, blushing brightly.

"Chiyoko, maybe next time you should … choose a different cut top." Yuusuke said, motioning to her rather tight-fitting top.

"What? Don't you like my boobs?" Chiyoko asked, and the guys all spluttered and blushed. "You know what, Yuusuke, you just say 'No Comment' and let the question go, ok?"

"Erm … ok. I'll have to remember that." Yuusuke stated, blushing and looking away.

"Well, I see you all are done." The masters said, coming out in their normal outfits, the scuba gear underneath. "We will be picking the partners, ok?" The group nodded.

"Hiei and Obi-Wan, you will be one of the groups," Master Koth stated, "and I will go with you."

"Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and I will be in the second group." Master Fisto stated, "Kurama and Chiyoko, you will be in the last group." The two nodded.

"Now, there is a chasm about twenty meters down and out from this exact spot, we will all meet there, okay. Don't go beyond the chasm, or the sharks will see you, okay?" Master Koth said, and the group nodded, before splitting off, waterproof datapads in hand.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Hiei, Obi-Wan, and Master Koth were swimming towards the chasm, when Hiei and Obi-Wan dropped back a bit.

'_Hiei?' _Obi-Wan asked, using the force.

'_Hn. What, Obi-Wan?'_ Hiei responded, scanning his surroundings with the force, wary of the supposed 'giant sharks'.

'_Do you like Chiyoko?'_ Obi-Wan asked, and Hiei nearly face-faulted in the water.

'_Hn. What do you care, ningen? If it means anything to you, I have an … extreme liking for her.'_ Hiei responded, trying to sound uncaring, but failing on the last six syllables.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, looking over to Hiei. _'I thought so, you two would be cute together.'_

'_Hn. I'm _not_ cute.'_ Hiei stated, and Obi-Wan laughed.

'_Are you two keeping up?'_ Master Koth asked quickly.

'_Yes, master!'_ The two replied simultaneously, swimming faster to catch up. In the distance, they could see the three others.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Kuwabara and Yuusuke had decided to race to the chasm, Master Fisto following behind them. Currently, Kuwabara was trying to catch his breath, while the other two waited quietly, not to attract the attention of the sharks.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Chiyoko and Kurama swam quickly and quietly. Chiyoko had managed to convince Kurama to braid his hair, so it did not get in his face, and Kurama was grateful for it. Chiyoko kept sweeping the sea around her for anything large with skin and pointy white teeth.

'_Yoko-chan, you need to calm down. Your fear will feed them.'_ Kurama said, looking over to Chiyoko.

'_Sorry, Kura-kun. I dislike the ocean enough as it is, and the whole uberly-giant-sharks-thing really freaked me out.'_ She replied, looking over to Kurama before swimming up next to him. Kurama gave a reassuring smile to her, before swimming ahead.

'_Yoko, may I ask a question?'_ Kurama ventured, and Chiyoko nodded.

'_Okay, shoot.'_

'_Do you like Hiei?'_ He asked, looking at her. Chiyoko stopped, blushing.

'_Like? Like, like-like?' _She asked, and Kurama nodded. _'Well … yes, I do. You're not upset, are you?'_ She asked, and Kurama shook his head.

'_No, not at all. You're more like a younger sister.' _Kurama replied, and Chiyoko giggled.

'_That means you get to give the older-brother-to-younger-sister's-boyfriend speech, you realize?'_ Chiyoko stated, and Kurama chuckled.

'_Yes, but I think Yuusuke has chosen to do that.'_ Kurama stated.

'_Damn straight I do.'_ Yuusuke cut in, and Chiyoko blushed furiously.

'_Damn it, Yuusuke! How long were you listening?!'_ Chiyoko demanded, blushing furiously.

'_Long enough. Where are you two? We're waiting.'_

'_We're coming, Yuusuke.'_ Chiyoko stated, and the two swam faster.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Kurama and Chiyoko reached the reef to find the others waiting for them. _'What took you so long?'_ Kuwabara asked, and Chiyoko responded.

'_Someone was watching us, I think, so we went to the other end of the island.'_ Chiyoko stated, and Kurama nodded in agreement.

'_In that case, be extra careful.'_ Master Koth stated. _'We will travel together from here. Try your best to be quiet, and do not move too fast. We don't want to fight the sharks.'_ The group nodded in agreement, and activated the gravity on their suits, so they were walking on the sea floor.

'_Kurama, Chiyoko, pull your hair down, it's floating up.'_ Yuusuke stated. The two pulled their hair into buns.

'_Master Fisto, I think we are going the wrong way.' _Chiyoko stated, and the group stopped. _'The datapad stated it was less than one kilometer from the Republic Embassy, and we are currently .75 kilometers from the embassy. It should be around here somewhere.'_

'_Master, I think she is right.'_ Kuwabara stated.

'_Alright, we should not split up. What way do you think we should go?'_ Master Koth asked, and Hiei jumped in, pointing to the right. The teenagers started walking that way, the masters following Hiei.

The group reached a ravine in a short amount of time. At the bottom was the "abandoned" base, as well as giant sharks patrolling the base of the ravine. The group knelt down at the top of the ravine.

'_Well, what now?' _Yuusuke asked, and the group peered over the ridge, looking for a back entrance.

'_There!'_ Kuwabara stated, pointing to a hidden entrance at the bottom of the base, too small for the sharks, but big enough for them.

'_Good work, Kuwabara. Now, we will all sneak down there and into the entrance.' _Yuusuke stated, and the group nodded, carefully sneaking down the ravine, the masters following.

The order eventually went as this: Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Master Koth, Master Fisto, and Chiyoko. The first three made it inside the entrance safely, waiting for the other three. Master Koth, Master Fisto, and Chiyoko snuck in after them.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group collected in the underground sector of the base, which was still destroyed, a majority of rooms filled with water. The suits had dried, and now they where looking at the datapad, trying to develop a plan.

"So, which way do we want to go?" Yuusuke asked, and Chiyoko thought for a moment.

"Well, we might want to – dare I say it – split up. There is too much ground to cover in a short amount of time." Obi-Wan stated, and the others groaned.

"No." Chiyoko stated, sternly, and the others looked at her. "Think about it, if there was anything of value on this floor, they'd have gaurds and droids patrolling this area, including the inside of the entrance. No, this floor holds nothing of value, we best proceed up to the next level."

"Well done, padawan Chiyoko." Master Koth stated, looking towards the others. "Chiyoko is right, this floor would have far more security if it did indeed hold the information we seek."

"Then, let's go upstairs!" Kuwabara shouted, before being smacked upside the head by Yuusuke.

_Breakbreakbreakbreak_

The group crept quietly up the emergency stairs to the next level, not daring to use the elevator, lest they alert the gaurds. They reached the top of the stairs, and walked into the hallway. The group gasped. Strewn about the hallways were remains of Sith soldiers, blood surrounding their bodies and coating the walls. The masters and Obi-Wan looked slightly pale, as well as Kuwabara. Yuusuke looked around, assessing the damage with the other three.

**"Yuusuke, they were attacked by demons."** Chiyoko stated, examining the claw marks on one of the soldiers.

**"They tried to breed to many, and their plans failed."** Hiei stated, kicking one of the soldiers. **"Baka ningens.**"

"**We need to find these demons and destroy whatever's left. They have all gone insane, you can smell it in their blood."** Kurama stated, and the group nodded.

"Master Koth, Master Fisto, they were attacked by what they were trying to breed. We need to find them and destroy them. Judging by the state of rigor mortis on the bodies, they all have probably gone insane and started attacking anything within range, including each other." Kurama stated, and the Masters nodded.

"We need to split up for this one. Also, see if you can find any information on the Sith plans." Master Fisto stated, and, in a flash, all the padawans split into the groups they had in the catacombs of the Jedi Academy, leaving the masters with looks of disbelief on their faces.

_ Breakbreakbreakbreak_

Bellamoura - Yay! Chapter 16 done! Woo Hoo!


End file.
